Le Secret d'une Sorcière
by Angie Black
Summary: Angelina, une sorcière comme les autres prend sa plume pour relater un lourd secret, une si belle et douloureuse rencontre, celle du plus célèbre des évadés.
1. Moi, Angelina

Le secret d'une sorcière

Chapitre 1 Moi, Angelina

Si je me décide enfin à écrire ces lignes, c'est avant tout, je le crains, par pur égoïsme. Si je consens enfin à parler de ce lourd secret qui étreint mon coeur, c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai l'espoir assez illusoire de me libérer de ce manque, de cette douleur qui me hante à chaque instant. La source de cette douleur est pourtant la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. Ne dit-on pas que la fin d'un immense bonheur est suivie d'une peine qui sera aussi, sinon plus grande? Comme si, pour avoir mérité d'être heureux, il fallait souffrir en retour afin que l'équilibre soit rétabli. Maintenant, je suis donc en train de régler ma dette. A qui? je l'ignore ...

Je vais donc livrer dans un récit, une lettre, qu'importe, quelque chose que je suis la seule à savoir mais avant d'en venir à cette période de ma vie, je dois quand même mentionner certains éléments de mon histoire personnelle.

Je m'appelle Angelina et en ce mois d'Août 1996 où je commence à raconter ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai 28 ans.

Je suis née d'un coup de foudre entre une moldue française venue passer un weekend à Londres et un jeune sorcier fraîchement dipplômé du colège Poudlard qui n'a pas hésité à aider une touriste égarée. Finalement, le weekend de ma mère est devenu un séjour à durée indéterminée et le coup de foudre s'est transformé en une histoire d'amour sans failles qui dure encore malgré tout ce qui semblait les séparer. Aujourd'hui je pense même que leurs différences sont une de leur plus grande force. Après cette rencontre innatendue, ma mère s'est très vite installée à Londres et quelques mois plus tard, ils se sont mariés. Une petite année après, ils ont eu leur premier enfant, mon cher John qui s'est toujours senti responsable de sa soeurette, mon grand frère qui n'a en réalité que deux ans de plus que moi.

Mon père a révélé à ma mère qu'il était sorcier très tôt dans leur relation et, quoique naturellement surprise et étonnée, elle s'en est très bien accommodée. Les parents de mon père ont fini par l'accepter malgré les réticences qu'ils avaient contre les moldus. Ils pensaient que les deux mondes étaient trop éloignés pour quel'union de leur fils aîné avec elle puisse durer. Après quelque temps, ils réalisèrent que leurs doutes étaient sans fondement et se mirent même à aimer ma mère comme leur propre fille. Mais qui n'aimerait pas ma mère? Elle est tellement chaleureuse drôle et à l'écoute de tout le monde. Pendant longtemps, elle manifesta un si grand intérêt pour le monde magique qu'elle étudia une quantité impressionnante de livres ou autres grimoires et interrogea pratiquement tous les sorciers qu'elle rencontrait pour peu qu'ils soient disposés à lui répondre de bonne grâce.

Environ deux ans après la naissance de John, ce fut mon tour de venir au monde le jour même où commence l'été. Nous avons vécu à Londres pendant encore quelques années après ma naissance mais je devais fêter mon sixième anniversaire en France, pays d'origine de ma mère.

C'est mon père qui a pris la décision de quitter l'Angleterre. S'il a choisi de nous éloigner de sa terre natale, de sa famille, de sa vie en fait, c'est à cause de l'ascension d'un mage noir trop connu pour sa cruauté et pour sa puissance maléfique. Un sorcier dont quasiment personne n'ose prononcer le nom tellement il a semé la peur au cours de son règne macabre. Même aujourd'hui, peut-être devrais-je dire surtout aujourd'hui, la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne prononcent le moins souvent possible le nom de Voldemort et si on ne nous avait pas emmenés vivre loin de la peur enbiante, je ne sais pas si je citerais son nom aussi aisément. Mon père qui avait commencé par s'engager aux côtés de ses amis dans un combat acharné pour lutter contre Voldemort, attendit un certain temps avant de conclure qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire courir à sa famille de si grands dangers. Après l'avoir encouragé à rester pour faire ce qu'il pensait être son devoir, ma mère consentit à partir car avant toute autre chose, ce qui comptait le plus pour mes parents, c'était John et moi bien sûr. D'autant que les nouvelles étaient de plus en plus mauvaises, tant de familles avaient été déchirées, tant de vies avaient été brisées par cette guerre, pour cette guerre...

C'est donc dans le plus grand secret qu'un frais matin de Juin 1974 nous avons quitté notre maison londonnienne par les voies moldues avec peu de bagages pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Nous avons emménagé en France dans une petite maison confortable et accueillante dénichée par mon oncle. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes installés dans notre nouveau foyer, notre nouveau pays, notre nouvelle vie.

Cette fois-ci, c'est ma mère qui fut notre guide et surtout pour mon père car les enfants s'adaptent toujours s'ils ont de bons repaires.

Mais je vois que ce qui ne devait être que quelques éléments de mon histoire prend des proportions auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça... Je vais quand même essayer derésumer la suite.

Mes parents découvrirent assez rapidement que John et moi étions des sorciers. Nous sommes donc entrés à l'Accadémie de Beauxbâtons pour faire nos études.

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement et nous ne sommes pas retournés à Londres pendant des années. Seul mon père y faisait de courts séjours de temps en temps pour voir ses parents et voir comment se déroulaient les événements. Il n'avait donné sa nouvelle adresse à personne sauf à quelques amis de confiance et ne s'était abonné à aucun journal qui aurait pu l'informer par précaution. Il se trouva qu'un peu plus de sept ans après notre arrivée, mon père revint d'un de ses séjours coutumiers dans un état d'euphorie tel, que nous avons eu du mal à le calmer et à le faire asseoir pour qu'il nous explique les raisons de cette soudaine joie. Après qu'une bonne tasse de thé eût été posée devant lui et plusieurs profondes inspirations, il parvint enfin à nous dire que Lord Voldemort avait disparu d'une manière pour le moins inattendue. Il nous expliqua toute l'histoire qui s'était passée le jour de Halloween dans un village nommé Godrics-Ollow. La raison de la chute de la plus grande force maléfique du siècle était un bébé d'un peu plus d'un an du nom de Harry Potter.


	2. Retour en Angleterre

Réponse aux reviews

Spirit, merci pour ta review, la toute première que j'ai reçu en fait. Je vais essayer d'avancer régulièrement dans cette fic avant de penser aux prochaines.

Concernant mes couples préférés dans HP, je dois dire que mes goûts sont assez classiques mais il arrive qu'une bonne fic me surprenne et me fasse changer d'avis. J'aime par exemple certaines parodies potteriennes, tu connais Michael Gerber?

Karen, merci beaucoup ! Le mystère ne sera pas totalement éclairci dans ce chapitre, il faudra attendre le prochain pour entrevoir où je veux en venir. J'espère que ma manière d'écrire ne te décevra pas, comme ça tu pourras me faire encore des compliments.

Marie (et Sirius) ta review est très drôle et originale ! Même si pour l'instant tu es sur une fausse piste, quoique... Je ne peux pas en dire plus, patience ! Une faute de français seulement? ambiante... ok c'est noté, je n'ai pas pris la peine de corriger à la relecture, je l'avoue.

Dreyd, la confiance en moi n'est pas un de mes points forts et ce n'est malheureusement pas près de changer, mais j'y travaille ! Merci en tous cas pour cette review qui m'encourage, et j'imagine qu'Angelina serait ravie de rencontrer Diane, elles ont pas mal de points communs !

Note :

Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas beaucoup, mais il faut qu'Angelina revienne en Angleterre pour en venir au secret proprement dit. Alors s'il vous plaît, accrochez-vous, merci d'avance, même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de review.

DISCLAIMER :

Est-il utile de préciser que certains personnages, lieux et mots sont empruntés à l'imagination débordante de Joanne Rowling? Bon, comme ça c'est fait ! mais Angelina sa famille et son histoire viennent de ma petite tête.

Chapitre 2 Retour en Angleterre

Ce jour-là, mon père décida de fêter le déclin de Voldemort. Il tint aussi à nous parler. Il nous expliqua tout, tout sur Voldemort et sur ses serviteurs. Ceux qui allaient être jugés, ceux qui avaient été envoyés en prison sans même un procès et ceux qui feraient tout pour échapper à cette même prison qui était la pire qu'il puisse exister. Il avait souhaité que même malgré notre jeune âge et notre éloignement, nous sachions exactement qui avait été Voldemort et de quoi s'étaient rendus coupables ses fidèles appelés Mangemorts.

Le calme étant revenu en Grande-Bretagne, nous aurions pu retourner y vivre cependant, mes parents jugèrent préférable de nous laisser poursuivre nos études à Beauxbâtons plutôt que de nous faire encore une fois changer de vie. De plus, j'imagine que même pour eux, cela ne devait pas être si facile d'à nouveau quitter leur emploi pour tout recommencer. Nous sommes donc restés, passant nos vacances régulièrement au pays de notre enfance.

J'ai beaucoup aimé les années que j'ai passé en France. Tout était si simple, nous étions une famille unie et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber notre bien-être. Je me suis également beaucoup plue à Beauxbâtons et, malgré la discipline, j'en garde un excellent souvenir ainsi que de très bons amis. Le fait d'être interne ne nous pesait pas trop car comme nous n'habitions pas très loin de l'école, cela nous permettait de rentrer à la maison un weekend sur deux et de profiter le plus possible de nos parents.

A la fin de mes études, je décidai d'entreprendre l'écriture d'un ouvrage consacré aux moldus et destiné aux sorciers trop souvent intolérants. L'idée de ce livre ne m'était pas venue subitement. Elle dormait dans un coin de ma tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je m'étais promise de l'écrire à force d'observer dans mon entourage des comportements de rejet, de mépris dus la plupart du temps à l'ignorance et à la peur de la différence mais qui m'ont toujours révoltée.

La fin de mes études représentait exactement le moment propice pour commencer mes recherches. Je fis notamment des enquêtes auprès de sorciers pour mieux connaître et comprendre leurs sentiments envers les moldus.

Pendant ce temps-là, à mon grand regret, John partait pour tenter sa chance de l'autre côté de la Manche avec dans ses bagages sa guitare et ses chansons. Il ne s'installa pas à Londres. Curieusement, il préféra à l'agitation de la ville une maison beaucoup plus loin dans le nord qui appartenait à mes grands-parents et dont ils ne se servaient plus. Même sans cette maison qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, il serait retourné là-bas. Notre départ l'avait plus affecté que moi et son choix ne surprit personne. Il m'en a coûté beaucoup de le voir nous quitter, nous avons toujours été si proches. C'est mon travail qui m'a aidé à supporter son absence les premiers temps. Peu à peu, je m'accoutumai à ne plus le voir chaque jour.

Après maintes recherches, nuits blanches et discussions houleuses avec des éditeurs récalcitrants, je parvins enfin à en trouver un qui finit par céder.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais réellement su s'il accepta de me publier par conviction ou pour se débarrasser de mes incessantes lettres.

"Les Moldus, des Sorciers comme les autres, la magie en moins!" parut l'année de mes vingt-trois ans. Les angoisses de mon éditeur furent calmées car, malgré le thème peu banal du livre, les ventes démarraient assez bien. Au bout de quelques mois, je reçus une lettre qui m'emplit de joie et lui d'incrédulité. Une maison d'édition anglaise me demandait un entretien afin d'exporter ce qui était censé être une catastrophe littéraire vers les librairies du Royaume-Uni. Je leur proposai de faire moi-même le travail de traduction en apportant certains changements au livre original exigés par la différence de culture entre autre. Ils acceptèrent et je me replongeai dans un travail plus casanier, moins laborieux.

Un matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir faire quelques courses, j'eus la visite d'Archimède le hibou de John qui m'apportait une lettre réjouissante. John m'invitait à passer du temps auprès de lui. Pour me convaincre, il me vantait le calme de la maison, la beauté du paysage environnant et il insistait aussi lourdement sur le fait que pour avancer plus rapidement dans mon livre, il valait sûrement mieux rencontrer des sorciers anglais et baigner dans leur cadre de vie.

Ce dernier argument fit voler en éclats les derniers doutes qui subsistaient encore en moi et je renvoyai Archi avec ma réponse dès qu'il se fut suffisamment reposé.

Les préparatifs de mon voyage furent assez brefs. J'entassai pratiquement toutes mes affaires dans une immense valise et quand j'avertis mes amis que je partais, ils me demandèrent pour quand était prévu mon retour. Je pris alors conscience que je n'y avais pas pensé une seconde avant de réaliser que cela n'avait aucune importance. Rien ne m'attendait vraiment ici. Sam? Oh de toute façon, nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble ou plutôt, je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie à ses côtés...

Comment allai-je partir? J'optai pour l'avion, moyen de transport très pratique et confortable pour une sorcière qui connaît bien les inventions moldues.

Le au revoir à mes parents à la porte d'embarquement fut très éprouvant pourtant, nous savions tous trois que nous nous reverrions très vite. J'étais heureuse de revoir John après tout ce temps et cette pensée me réconforta quelque peu. En descendant de l'avion, je me précipitai vers notre point de rendez-vous. Enfin je l'aperçus et je me mis à courir dans sa direction. Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, son air un peu gêné me stopa net dans mon élan. je le fixai, inquiète, et il me sourit d'un drôle de sourire crispé. C'est alors que je compris. Tout près de lui, se tenait une jeune femme brune et très jolie à l'air anxieux. Je leur souris largement à mon tour, soulagée. C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Fidelia, la fiancée de mon frère.

Après avoir récupéré ma valise, il nous falut malheureusement nous séparer de Fidelia qui promit de nous rejoindre le prochain weekend.

John avait réservé deux places à bord du Magicobus. Cela promettait d'être beaucoup plus mouvementé que l'avion d'après ce qu'il m'en avait dit, mais comme nous devions d'avord nous arrêter sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de prendre la route de la maison, c'était la solution la plus pratique. La maison était située en pleine campagne, non loin du seul village entièrement peuplé de sorciers de toute l'Angleterre, Pré-au-Lard.


	3. Un compagnon inattendu

Disclaimer :

Est-il utile de préciser que certains personnages lieux et mots sont empruntés à l'imagination débordante de Joanne Rowling ? Par contre, Angelina sa famille et tout ce qui lui arrive viennent de ma tête.

Chapitre 3: Un compagnon inattendu

Nous devions attendre le Magicobus dans un endroit peu fréquenté, tout près de l'aéroport. A peine nous étions nous arrêtés au beau milieu de la rue déserte, qu'un immense bus violet à étages apparut soudainement. La portière s'ouvrit brusquement et nous fûmes invités à embarquer par un jeune contrôleur sur le visage duquel l'adolescence laissait apparaître ses marques.

A mon grand soulagement, le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron baveur ne prit guère de temps. La conduite ne semblait pas être le point fort du sorcier qui était au volant. Il ne cherchait pas à éviter les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur sa route, c'étaient à vrai dire les poubelles et les feux rouges qui s'écartaient sur notre passage.

Après quelques achats dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, il fallut remonter à bord du bus infernal. Le voyage dura des heures. Nous passions brutalement d'un lieu à l'autre dans une détonation assourdissante, selon le besoin des passagers et nous étions à chaque saut, projetés les-uns sur les autres, contre les fenêtres ou même sur le plancher. C'est un peu courbaturés que nous arrivâmes enfin à destination à la tombée de la nuit. Une légère brise printanière faisait doucement bruisser les feuilles des arbres et il fut agréable de marcher jusqu'à la maison.

Je n'y étais jamais venue étant enfant, pourtant je sus au premier regard que je m'y sentirais bien.

C'était une maison de pierre entourée de champs. Elle était là, belle et isolée du village et des autres habitations, sans portail ni clôture. Il n'y avait pas non plus, comme de coutume dans cette région, de potager, seulement quelques arbres et, au pied d'une terrasse dallée, un carré de pelouse verdoyante qui avait grand besoin d'être tondue.

Il s'avéra que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Je pris rapidement mes marques dans ce nouvel environnement. J'adorais me promener aux alentours durant de longs après-midis. Je me rendais quelquefois à Pré-au-Lard mais je restais discrète. Mes conversations avec les habitants se limitaient à l'échange de banalités. Je m'asseyais cependant de temps à autre seule à une table des Trois balais, observant et écoutant attentivement les clients, plus par curiosité que pour l'avancement de mon livre. Ici, les sorciers vivaient entre eux et ne parlaient pas des moldus. Les seules fois où ils étaient l'objet de leurs discussions, c'était lorsque quelqu'un racontait une histoire drôle. Il me sembla donc inutile de les importuner avec mes questions surtout qu'à ce moment-là, je n'étais encore pour eux qu'une étrangère qui faisait du pain français à la manière des moldus. Toutes ces considérations ne firent qu'accroître l'envie que j'avais de voir mon ouvrage enfin publié et exposé sur les étagères des librairies et des bibliothèques.

Je fis donc mes enquêtes en retournant de temps en temps à Londres, au Chaudron baveur et sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, les gens se soumettaient plus volontiers à mes questions. Ainsi, une fois les dernières retouches effectuées, j'apportai le manuscrit à la maison d'édition avec un mois d'avance sur le délai prévu.

Le livre fut publié en décembre alors que j'étais absente. Je passais les fêtes de fin d'année auprès de mes parents et John choisit ce moment pour présenter Fidelia à la famille. Il nous annonça qu'ils s'étaient fiancés et qu'ils comptaient se marier au printemps prochain. Ma mère en fut ravie. Elle commença par bondir tout autour de la maison, passant quelques brefs coups de fils puis, se rassit un papier et un crayon à la main,notant pêle-mêle toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. On pouvait lire par exemple quelques noms d'invités suivis des plats qu'on pourrait leur servir, des fleurs les plus appropriées, d'autres noms d'amis qu'on avait perdu de vue et toutes sortes de choses. Elle en était aux orchestres les plus en vogue, quand John réussit à l'arrêter avec beaucoup de douceur pour lui dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un grand mariage tel qu'elle le concevait mais qu'ils envisageaient plutôt une simple cérémonie suivie d'une petite fête avec seulement la famille et les plus proches amis. Ma mère balaya très vite sa déception et en arriva même à leur donner raison.

C'est ainsi que le quinze Mai 1993, John Faithful fils d'Anne et Alexander Faithful épousa Fidelia Jones. Deux semaines plus tard, ils partaient pour un tour du monde improvisé.

Il se trouva qu'après leur départ, j'habitais seule pour la première fois de ma vie. Curieusement, la solitude ne fut pas si difficile à supporter que je ne l'aurais cru, elle me procura même le sentiment d'une sorte de nouvelle liberté. Je ne me remis pas immédiatement à l'écriture. Je m'autorisai encore quelques mois de vacances pendant lesquelles les idées qui me trottaient dans la tête feraient leur chemin.

Je profitai donc d'un magnifique été. Ma solitude fut interrompue par la visite d'une amie à la fin du mois de Juillet. Fostine avait été élève à Beauxbâtons en même temps que moi et nous étions inséparables à l'époque. Nous ne pouvions plus nous voir autant que nous l'aurions désiré mais nous échangions de longues lettres où se succédaient nos craintes et nos espoirs mais aussi des anegdotes hilarantes et nos histoires de coeur, enfin surtout les siennes depuis mon arrivée ici... J'étais très heureuse de la revoir, nous avions tant de temps à rattraper. Elle me raconta de façon très détaillée ce que devenaient nos amis communs, elle plaida la cause de ce pauvre Sam qui avait été si triste après mon départ et qu'il avait bien fallu consoler ! En retour, je lui décrivis ma vie ici, tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait été, je lui parlai de Ted, le marchand de légumes, et de ses tentatives bourrues de séduction.

Un jour, elle revint du village tenant à la main La Gazette du Sorcier. Elle accourut vers moi me tendant le journal d'un air à la fois stupéfait et interrogateur.

En première page, s'étalait la photographie d'un homme au visage très amaigri et aux longs cheveux sombres et emmêlés. En lisant l'article sous la photo, je découvris que Sirius Black, un dangereux prisonnier accusé du meurtre de plusieurs personnes, s'était évadé d'Azkaban alors qu'avant lui, aucun autre sorcier n'avait jamais réussi à le faire.

Fostine, qui avait grandi loin de Voldemort et des noires années qu'il avait fait endurer à ce pays, me demanda avidement des explications. Elle avait entendu les villageois commenter la nouvelle parlant de Sirius Black comme étant un fidèle de vous-savez-qui qui aurait fui Azkaban malgré ses horribles gardiens. Je lui dis alors tout ce que m'avait appris mon père presque douze ans auparavant. Elle écouta mon récit, suspendue à mes lèvres, effarée de n'en avoir rien su plus tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au visage du fugitif recherché par le ministère de la magie en coopération avec les moldus et frissonna. Elle conclut qu'il portait la culpabilité et la folie sur ses traits. A mon tour je scrutai l'image de Black et je me souvins des paroles de mon père. "Certains avaient été envoyé à Azkaban sans même un procès." Mon père, tout opposant à Voldemort qu'il fut, ne pouvait admettre qu'un homme quoiqu'il ait fait, ne soit pas jugé. Plus je regardais le visage émacié et les yeux hantés, moins la culpabilité de cet homme me semblait évidente. Malgré le journal, les témoins de la scène du crime, l'avis des villageois et de mon amie, je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que Sirius Black était un assassin. Certes ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et exprimaient quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais ils reflétaient une âme torturée, pas meurtrière.

Je ne fis pas part de mes sentiments à Fostine. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de débattre avec elle de ce sujet ? Seule contre tous, défendre un criminel alors que déjà, elle me trouvait changé et eux me prenait pour une drôle de fille assez sauvage.

Une semaine plus tard, elle devait rentrer et me proposa de l'accompagner pour des vacances au bord de la mer. Elle pensait que cela pourrait me faire du bien de voir des amis et de sortir de cette isolation qui finirait par me rendre folle à l'en croire. Je refusai. J'aimais l'idée de revoir la mer mais encore plus celle de pouvoir reprendre mes vagabondages quotidiens, m'arrêtant ici ou là pour écrire un peu. C'est avec grand regret qu'elle me quitta, promettant de revenir dès que possible.

L'été se poursuivit au rythme des témoignages de gens ayant apparemment repéré Black et des mises en garde du ministère. De ce fait, j'allais au village le moins souvent possible. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre parler ou d'avoir à commenter moi-même cette évasion tapageuse. La chaleur déclina peu à peu avec le commencement de Septembre. Le paysage changea austensiblement et les orages se firent de plus en plus fréquents à l'approche de l'automne.

Un matin, je sortis pour une de mes habituelles promenades. Je marchais dans la direction opposée au village, quand j'aperçus dans un buisson, un animal au pelage noir et hirsute. Je supposai que cela ne pouvait être qu'un chien. Je m'approchai prudemment mais au bruit de mon pas, le chien se retourna, m'observa l'espace d'un instant et s'enfuit silencieusement. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de tel chien par ici mais je l'oubliai sitôt rentrée.

Le lendemain, je devais me rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter de quoi manger. Ce cher marchand de légumes fut plus entreprenant et plus bavard que d'ordinaire et j'eus du mal à justifier mes si rares apparitions. Sur le chemin du retour, je fus surprise de voir, derrière un arbre, de grands yeux sombres.

Je risquai un coup d'oeil, le gros chien noir était assis là, semblant surveiller ou attendre quelque chose. Je repris ma route. En regardant par dessus mon épaule, je remarquai que le chien me suivait des yeux. Non, il regardait mon panier à provisions sans doute. Je fis alors demi-tour et m'approchai le plus calmement possible de peur de l'effrayer. Je m'accroupis, posant mon panier à terre pour en sortir du jambon enveloppé dans du papier. L'animal ne bougeait pas, il continuait de m'observer. Après avoir coupé l'une des tranches en morceaux, j'en jetai un dans sa direction. Le morceau tomba à environ un mètre de l'endroit où il se tenait. Il me regarda, regarda le jambon, se dressa sur ses pattes puis bondit sur la nourriture qu'il engloutit. Je lui lançai alors d'autres morceaux qu'il attrapa au vol, et au bout de cinq minutes, je froissai le papier vide. Soudain, sans prévenir, il détala.

Le jour suivant, je décidai d'emporter avec moi du poulet au cas où je croiserais de nouveau l'animal affamé. C'était une agréable journée de fin d'été et j'avais prévu de m'asseoir au bord d'un ruisseau dans l'espoir que l'inspiration plutôt fugitive ces temps-ci me revienne enfin. Je m'installai sur une pierre plate à l'ombre d'un hêtre un parchemin vierge déroulé devant moi. Je me mis à écrire m'arrêtant de temps à autre pour me relire ou remplir ma plume.

Tout à coup, une étrange impression me fis reboucher ma bouteille d'encre. Je me sentais épiée. Je me levai brusquement et mes yeux rencontrèrent les grands yeux brillants du chien. Je le fixai et il souteint mon regard. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé de cette manière et encore moins un animal. Troublée, je tournai la tête et ramassai plume et parchemin. Le chien était toujours à la même place lorsque je fis volte-face. Tentant de me calmer, je me rassis et sortis le poulet de mon sac.

A partir de ce jour-là, je pris toujours quelque chose à manger quand je sortais. Quasiment à chaque fois, je rencontrai cet étonnant animal qui n'avait rien de commun à un simple chien errant. Il m'accompagna même plusieurs fois au cours de mes promenades, se tenant toujours à quelque distance de moi. Je constatai qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop près du village, évitant autant que moi ses habitants. A plusieurs reprises, je le vis courir tenant dans sa gueule un exemplaire de La Gazette et j'en déduisis qu'il avait peut-être un maître quelque part à qui il apportait le journal. Bizarrement, cette idée qui aurait dû me réjouir, m'attrista quelque peu. Cet animal au regard si pénétrant, ce compagnon inattendu était-il fidèle à quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi ?

Réponse aux reviews :

M4r13 et Sir... enfin un mec qui se prend pour Sirius, voici la suite, cousine éloignée ... ça alors ! En tous cas merci pour votre review si ... drôle et pour la censure, je n'ai pas mis de limite d'âge pour la fic, alors continuez à ne pas vous faire de câlin en direct, merci!

Dreyd, eh oui, Pré-au-lard favorise les rencontres on dirait... Si ma fic te redonne envie de continuer l'écriture du journal de Diane, n'hésite pas à t'y replonger, je serai la première ravie.

Merci de tes compliments ! je sens en effet mon égo qui s'amplifie, enfin un p'tit peu!

Diabella, la suite est là !

Tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire, ça m'encourage à poursuivre, merci!

Sirius? je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! pour l'instant j'ai rencontré un gros chien c'est tout!

Karen, que tu devienne dépendante à ma fic est la meilleure chose qui puisse me pousser à l'écrire le plus vite possible !

Pour ce qui est du mystère... je crains qu'il n'y en est plus vraiment ou plutôt il y en a encore mais différent !


	4. Une rencontre en cache une autre

Disclaimer : Est-il utile d'à nouveau préciser que certains personnages, lieux et mots appartiennent à Joanne Rowling ? Il n'y a que Angelina son histoire et sa famille qui sont à moi.

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre en cache une autre

J'avais assez rapidement abandonné l'idée que mon compagnon de promenade était attaché à un être humain. Il rôdait toujours dans les parages, solitaire et en quête de nourriture. Il devait sans doute ramasser La Gazette du Sorcier en souvenir du temps où il apportait le journal à un ancien maître.

De mon côté, je sortais moins souvent, découragée par le temps qui devenait de plus en plus imprévisible. Je m'étais remise à écrire sérieusement, consciente que mes vacances avaient assez duré. Ma routine fut éclairée par une lettre des jeunes mariés qui me fut remise par un magnifique oiseau bleu au début du mois d'Octobre. La lourde enveloppe contenait un petit paquet de photographies animées du couple souriant et agitant la main devant toutes sortes de monuments ou au premier plan de paysages ensoleillés. J'eus également droit à un récit détaillé de leur périple.

Ce ne fut qu'au dernier paragraphe de la dernière page qu'ils m'apprenaient qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant Noël. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir de leurs nouvelles et, leur bonheur qui sautait aux yeux me réjouit, mais au fond, ce bonheur partagé soulignait cruellement le fait que la solitude avait créé en moi un manque sans même que je ne m'enaperçoive. Je me sentis soudain douloureusement nostalgique de la vie avec John. Pour la première fois, la présence d'un ami, de quelqu'un de proche avec qui j'aurais pu établir une certaine complicité, me semblait être quelque chose d'indispensable dans une vie et je me demandai même comment j'avais pu vivre ainsi, me suffisant à moi-même pendant presque cinq mois. J'en arrivai à me trouver aussi sauvage que ne me croyaient les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Avec l'hiver qui approchait, ne serait-il pas plus sage de rentrer en France ? d'autant que le courrier de mes amis se faisait de plus en plus rare. On a beau dire, la distance n'aide pas à l'entretien des relations humaines. Il n'y a que sur ma famille qu'elle n'avait eu aucun effet. Je me donnai du temps avant de prendre ma décision et je ne parlai à personne de ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter ceux qui tenaient à moi et il me paraissait d'ailleurs difficile d'exprimer des sentiments dont je ne comprenais pas moi-même toute la complexité. Certes je pensais qu'il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas rester seule ici mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir hâtivement sans avoir laissé décanter mes émotions.

Après ce début de remise en question, j'allai plus régulièrement au village, tentant gauchement de me mêler aux habitants pour tromper cette impression de vide qui m'oppressait. Je fus étonnée de constater que l'atmosphère chaleureuse et bruyante des Trois Balais me réconfortait. J'aimais me trouver là, tout en souhaitant qu'on ne fasse pas attention à ma présence. Il n'était cependant pas aisé de passer inaperçue dans un village, encore moins quand on avait ma réputation. Aux regards et aux murmures peu discrets succédèrent des questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre le plus brièvement et le plus poliment que ne me le permettaient le ton et l'air du curieux. A partir de ce moment-là, je fis tout mon possible pour passer pour quelqu'un de respectable selon leurs normes, moins secrète et étrange que j'en avais l'air. Je crois avoir plutôt bien réussi à leur paraître convenable. Leurs sentiments à mon égard évoluèrent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils me considèrent comme "la jeune femme timide qui écrit et qui vient de France". Après tout, à part le fait que je n'étais timide que parce que cela m'arrangeait, le reste était vrai, je poursuivais tant bien que mal l'écriture de mon deuxième livre et j'avais vécu en France. Ils cessèrent peu à peu de s'intéresser à tous mes faits et gestes pour mon plus grand plaisir.

L'inconnu fait peur et donc fait parler, on invente, on imagine et on grossit ses traits s'il se cache, mais s'il se montre et accepte de se dévoiler un peu, il devient connu et on se rend compte qu'il n'est pas si effrayant, on finit par le tolérer malgré ses différences. Il entre dans le paysage de notre quotidien et un nouvel inconnu prend sa place, attirant sur lui notre curiosité.

Le seul mais pas moindre inconvénient de mon changement d'attitude fut que Ted montra plus d'empressement que jamais à vouloir m'offrir un verre ou même un dîner car cela ne dépendait que de moi., Il ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais libre et que la solitude c'était vraiment pas bon pour une fille comme moi. Le comble de la situation, fut qu'il prit mon obstination à repousser ses invitations pour un défit personnel à en juger par sa pesante insistance.

Quelques jours avant Halloween, je rentrais après avoir bu une bièraubeurre parmi les clients presque amicaux des Trois Balais, quand j'entendis des pas qui me suivaient.

Je me retournai pour faire face à un Ted très rouge et au regard vitreux. D'une voix pâteuse, il m'ordonna presque d'aller au village pour prendre un verre. A mon habitude, je refusai prétextant du travail urgent à terminer. Il insista et je commençai à m'impatienter mais aussi à réaliser que j'étais seule, en pleine campagne avec un homme massif et ivre, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. De plus, je découvris avec surprise que je n'avais pas ma baguette. Il me dit alors que je ferais mieux d'arrêter ma petite comédie et que je pourrais lui faire plaisir pour une fois, qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et qu'il ne me demandait pas grand chose. Je me trouvai à cours d'arguments et je ne voyais aucune issue. Je pris quelques secondes de réfflexion, puis je tentai de le calmer en lui promettant d'accepter son invitation à la prochaine occasion.

Il ne me crut apparemment pas et me saisis violemment le bras. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'essayer de me dégager, qu'un grondement sourd rompit le silence tendu.

De stupeur, Ted me lâcha et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et de crainte. Avant même de tourner la tête pour voir d'où provenait le grognement, je savais ce qui le faisait trembler. Ce n'était autre que le gros chien noir. Je n'avais jamais vu de tel regard dans ses yeux. Il se plaça à ma hauteur, continuant de grogner, révélant des crocs menaçants.

L'homme, si inquiétant quelques instants auparavant, recula, tituba et se rattrapa de justesse en balbutiant que l'on se reverrait sans doute bientôt et qu'il me souhaitait le bonsoir. Il tourna les talons et rebroussa chemin le plus vite qu'il le put.

Je respirai profondément. J'étais soulagée d'avoir échappé à un affrontement qui aurait pu très mal finir. Tout près de moi, le chien aboya joyeusement, visiblement ravi de la déconfiture de l'importun. Je tendis une main encore un peu crispée par la peur et il se laissa caresser pour la première fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, je repris la direction de chez moi, et il me suivit. Cela me rassura tout à fait.

Arrivés devant la porte, je lui fis signe d'entrer. Après quelques instants indécis, il se faufila dans le vestibule. Je fermai à double tours derrière moi et me précipitai dans la cuisine décidée à remercier mon sauveur comme il le méritait. Il partagea mon repas et il passa la nuit sur une couverture non loin de la cheminée.

Dès le lendemain matin, je lui ouvris la porte et avant qu'il ne reparte dans le froid matinal, je me surpris à lui murmurer tout en lui caressant la tête, qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu dans ma maison à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

A partir de cet incident, Ted ne m'ennuya plus et se contenta même de me saluer de loin. Je devais apprendre plus tard qu'il avait une peur viscérale des chiens.

Le mois de Novembre arriva accompagné de pluies incessantes et de vents glacés. Les gens du village furent préoccupés par un événement qui s'était produit durant la nuit de Halloween au colège Poudlard, où étudiaient les sorciers du pays. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela : Sirius Black s'était introduit dans le château qui abritait l'école et avait réussi à en ressortir sans être repéré par personne, ni les sorciers expérimentés qui y officiaient comme professeurs, ni même les gardiens d'Azkaban dépéchés sur les lieux depuis la rentrée scolaire.

Ces gardiens connus sous le nom de Détraqueurs, étaient d'horribles créatures encagoulées qui traînaient dans leur scillage un froid et un désespoir intense.

De l'intrusion de Black dans le colège qui n'était situé qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de Pré-au-Lard, découlèrent des rondes nocturnes de ces semeurs de désolation. Les rencontres avec une de ces créatures étaient si désagréables qu'il n'y eut pas de couvre-feu mieux respecté dans le pays que celui-là, à ce qu'en disait un homme immense et barbu du nom de Hagrid.

J'eus l'occasion d'observer la ruée des habitants pressés dans la chaleur et la sécurité de leurs maisons, un jour où j'avais acheté énormément de provisions pour éviter d'être aussi trempée qu'une serpillère avant un certain temps. Je n'avais moi-même pas envie de croiser l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban et je me hâtai vers ma demeure songeant à un bain chaud.

Mal abrité sous un des grands arbres qui entouraient mon habitation, se trouvait, tête basse et ruisselant d'eau, mon défenseur à quatre pattes. Prise de compassion à l'idée qu'il puisse passer la nuit dans cet orage qui ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter, je l'appelai par de grands gestes. Comme précédemment, il hésita puis me rejoignit devant ma porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je rallumai le feu et montai me changer, laissant mon invité se sécher à la chaleur des flammes rougeoyantes.

Je redescendis une demie heure plus tard, après le bain tant convoité et je contemplai le chien endormi étalé de tout son long devant la cheminée. Je sortis sans bruit du salon pour aller préparer à dîner. La truffe chatouillée par le fumet de mes performances culinaires, le dormeur montra le bout de son museau à l'entrée de la cuisine et avala goulument tout ce que je lui servis.

Notre soirée se poursuivit dans le salon, lui de nouveau allongé sur la couverture près du feu, moi, dans mon fauteuil préféré, buvant une tasse de thé et lisant le dernier numéro de La Gazette. Avant d'aller me coucher, j'ajoutai quelqes bûches au foyer et j'éteignis la lampe.

Je fus réveillée tôt dans la nuit par un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres. Ne parvenant pas à me rendormir, je me levai et descendis dans l'idée de me faire une tasse de chocolat chaud. En passant devant le salon, je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'état du feu qui ronflait toujours.

Tout à coup, je me figeai sur le seuil, pétrifiée de stupeur et d'effroi.

La couverture n'était plus à sa place, et, dans le fauteuil où j'étais il y avait à peine quelques heures, était assis non pas un chien, mais un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, profondément absorbé par la lecture du journal que j'avais feuilleté la veille.

Je restai là, incapable de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit, quand l'homme baissa le journal qui lui dissimulait le visage, prenant sans doute conscience de ma présence. Il se retourna et au même moment un éclair illumina la pièce. L'air aussi surpris que moi, les yeux écarquillés et le teint pâle, je me retrouvai face à face avec Sirius Black.

Pendant ce qui me sembla être un temps interminable, un lourd silence nous enveloppa. Nous étions là, chacun plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre, cherchant à y déceler la moindre trace d'une quelconque réaction, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Puis, sans dire un mot, il posa le journal et se leva lentement. Il était grand et très mince, et curieusement, il me parut vulnérable. Peut-être était-ce dû à son regard légèrement affolé ou tout simplement à la quasie obscurité de la pièce uniquement éclairée par la lueur des flammes ? Je ne saurais le dire, j'étais moi-même tellement bouleversée... Je ne parvenais pas à croire que Sirius Black, un présumé criminel en fuite depuis trois mois était un animagus et surtout qu'il se trouvait à présent sous mon toit parce que je l'y avais invité. Il leva les mains à la manière d'un otage qui obéit à un ordre muet de son ravisseur et parla d'une voix lente et rauque.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, d'ailleurs je vais m'en aller et vous laisser tranquille. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et, si vous pouviez me laisser un peu de temps avant d'avertir tout le monde ...

Il s'arrêta, comme si ses derniers mots étaient complètement stupides.

- Je... je ne crois pas que vous soyez coupable et je ne compte dire à personne que je vous ai vu et que vous êtes un animagus.

Il ouvrit la bouche, encore plus désorienté que lorsque je l'avais surpris, et enfin il répéta, détachant chaque mot d'un air incrédule :

-Vous ne me croyez pas coupable ? Vous avez pourtant lu ceci, ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un geste dédaigneux le journal sur la table basse. Vous me croyez vraiment innocent ?

-Oui... bien que je ne puisse absolument pas expliquer pourquoi... je... balbutiai-je.

Il eut alors un rire amer.

- Si seulement ils étaient plus nombreux à penser comme vous...

Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelque part vers la fenêtre, puis, comme s'il reprenait soudain ses esprits il poursuivit.

-Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, je vais partir tout de suite.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où je me tenais et attendit que je m'écarte pour qu'il puisse passer mais je ne bougeai pas, réffléchissant à toute vitesse le coeur battant. Les mots franchirent alors mes lèvres, avant même que je n'aie réellement pesé le pour et le contre de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

- Vous pouvez peut-être rester ici cette nuit, il pleut des cordes dehors et... puisque je vous fais confiance et que je ne vous considère pas comme étant dangereux, vous pourriez faire de même et me croire si je vous jure de ne pas attendre que vous dormiez pour vous dénoncer. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais prévenir quelqu'un, je n'ai pas de hibou et ma cheminée n'est raccordée à aucun réseau.

Il regarda tour à tour la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait se déchaîner l'orage et le vent, et le feu qui crépitait allègrement. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur moi. Je me sentis alors rougir sous son oeil pénétrant mais je continuai de le fixer tentant même de lui sourire.

-Vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous pose aucun problème, parce que je peux très bien...

- Non, aucun, je vis seule ici, je n'ai pas d'obligations personnelles ou professionnelles immédiates, et la maison est assez grande pour que...

Je m'interrompis brusquement, ayant l'impression d'avoir parler plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, regrettant de m'être exposée ainsi à un parfait inconnu. Décidément, je ne savais pas doser mes bavardages...

- C'est d'accord, je reste, mais uniquement pour la nuit ne vous inquiétez pas, crut-il nécessaire d'ajouter.

Il se passa encore un moment avant que je ne réagisse et je finis par me secouer mentalement.

- Bien, dis-je enfin, j'étais descendue pour boire une tasse de chocolat, vous en prendrez peut-être une ou vous préférez autre chose, thé, café...

- Le chocolat me conviendra, merci, cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas bu.

Une fois seule devant ma cuisinière, j'essayai de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, persécutée par la voix de la raison qui ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais complètement folle et que mon intuition était peut-être totalement fausse. puis, je finis par parvenir à la faire taire en me disant que, s'il le voulait vraiment, il aurait pu me faire du mal à plusieurs reprises car, ce n'était pas notre premier tête à tête. Il était cet homme assis dans mon fauteuil, accusé de plusieurs meurtres mais aussi cet étrange chien solitaire qui m'avait délivré d'une fâcheuse posture. L'homme et le chien ne faisait qu'un, un seul regard, une seule âme mystérieuse, une même rencontre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse aux reviews

Dreyd, je suis aussi ravie que ce soit Sirius parce que Rogue... enfin je préfère que ce soit Diane qui tombe sur lui, façon de parler bien sûr.

Quant à ce que je ou plutôt ce qu'Angelina va faire de ou pour Sirius, ce sera le mystère principal maintenant.

J'espère bien que nous nous rencontrerons oh, encore un doigt qui fourche, nos héroïnes se rencontreront, elles auraient pas mal de choses à échanger.

Marie et un très mauvais comédien qui croit vraiment être Sirius, merci de me faire toujours autant rire, même si il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas dans cette review... "une faute grosse comme ... j'ai relu la phrase pour être sûre de ne pas avoir la berlue" (désolée, j'ai coupé la phrase, et j'en cherche toujours la signification).

Pour le pseudo, c'est vrai que tu t'es trompée mais c'est normal, Angie Black et Angelina Faithful sont moins éloignées que Sirius et cette soit disant cousine que Angelina est censée être! Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le nom de famille, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me décider pour enfin opter pour celui-là.

Bon encore merci d'être aussi fidèle /quel à propos/ et passe mes amitiés à ton Sirius.

Chère Karen, encore des compliments qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Et n'oublie pas, si j'existe c'est parce que tu es fan ! /oula, faut que je remonte le niveau là, surtout que mes reviewers sont à la hauteur/

Merci encore, et continue à me lire, le soutien est précieux !

Adrianna diaboliqua Rogue, bienvenue parmi mes reviewers ô bien aimés reviewers...

Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra.

Pour les lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de review et qui ont sans doute de très bonnes raisons, /mais oui il y en a qui lisent cette fic... dites-moi qu'il y en a.../ Il serait vraiment très charitable à vous de me laisser ne serait-ce que quelques mots, que vous ayez aimé ou non mon histoire car un avis quel qu'il soit est toujours constructif. De plus, les reviews c'est un peu comme des chocolats avant Noël, une sorte de carburant qui me motive /là, je pense qu'ils en ont mare que je les supplie, je les laisse seuls juges/

Merci d'avance et à très vite !


	5. Une vérité trop longtemps bafouée

Disclaimer :

Certains personnages, lieux et mots appartiennent à Madame ROWLING. Cependant Angelina sa famille et son histoire sont à moi.

Chapitre 5 : Une vérité trop longtemps bafouée

Après quelques instants, j'admis que mon comportement était complètement irrationnel et incompréhensible, mais je ne me sentais pas pour autant menacée. Je revins dans le salon avec dans les mains un plateau chargé de bols, d'un grand pot plein de chocolat chaud et d'une assiette de gâteaux. Je déposai mon fardeau et Sirius Black me rejoignit à la table. Nous prîmes place en silence et commençâmes à déguster la boisson brûlante.

Nous étions toujours sur nos gardes, évitant le plus possible de nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Pour ma part, j'étais encore un peu sous le choc de cette situation invraissemblable et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vérifier régulièrement que Sirius Black était bel et bien assis en face de moi. Il était présent mais il semblait absorbé par son bol et par les brownies qui disparaissaient à vue d'oeil. Il mangeait et buvait comme si rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi délectable, ce qui était somme toute normal pour quelqu'un qui avait passé les douze dernières années de sa vie en prison et qui se nourrissait à présent de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

J'éprouvais bientôt l'irrésistible tentation de lui poser des quantités de questions mais, comment parle-t-on à un homme qui avait eu une vie comme la sienne ? En aucun cas, je n'aurais voulu l'offenser ou le contrarier. Ce fut finalement lui qui m'interrogea.

- Comment est-il possible que je ne vous terrorise pas? vous êtes sans doute la seule sorcière de tout le pays à ne pas me considérer comme un assassin.

- C'est peut-être en partie parce que je ne suis pas vraiment de ce pays, je n'ai appris votre existence et votre histoire qu'au moment de votre évasion.

- Cela doit être ça, me répondit-il perplexe. Et pour l'autre partie ?

Je ne crus pas nécessaire d'apporter une réponse à cette dernière question, bien que j'en avais une, un peu trop personnelle et intuitive à mon goût, uniquement basée sur une impression lorsque j'avais vu sa photo dans le journal pour la première fois.

Soudain, l'homme qui avait été si impassible jusque là, s'anima et son regard brilla d'une intense lueur presque inquiétante.

- Puisque vous avez l'amabilité de m'accueillir dans votre demeure, vous avez peut-être envie de connaître la vérité. Ma vérité, sur les raisons de mon emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Il me regarda fixement, comme attendant mon approbation pour débuter son récit.

- Je veux bien entendre ce que vous voudrez me dire, c'est vous qui décidez, dis-je lentement bien qu'en réalité, je brûlais de tout savoir. Peut-être par pure curiosité mais plus probablement pour me convaincre tout à fait que je ne commettais pas une énorme erreur en acceptant de partager une tasse de chocolat avec cet homme comme s'il avait été un vieil ami.

Il s'installa au fond de sa chaise, croisa les bras, inspira profondément et commença.

- Je vais essayer d'être bref et clair. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, mes meilleurs amis étaient James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Après nos études, James a épousé Lily dont il était amoureux depuis des années, et ils ont eu ensemble un petit Harry. Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre où se reposait la jeune mère pour féliciter les nouveaux parents, ils m'ont demandé si j'acceptais de devenir le parrain de Harry, leur premier fils.

Bien sûr que j'acceptais, j'étais fier que mon meilleur ami m'ait choisi pour le seconder dans la noble et difficile tâche qu'est l'éducation d'un enfant, et qu'il ait une telle confiance en moi pour prendre soin de son fils si ils venaient à disparaître tous deux.

A l'époque, nous faisions partie de l'Ordre du Phénix qui regroupait les sorciers désireux de combattre activement Voldemort. Lui, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour forcer les meilleurs d'entre nous à rejoindre son camp et il a échoué avec les Potter. Après l'un de ces échecs, Albus Dumbledore, qui est l'actuel directeur de Poudlard leur a conseillé d'utiliser un ancien sortilège très complexe pour les protéger. Une fois le sort jeté, une seule personne était capable de révéler l'endroit de leur cachette. James a décidé avec mon accord que je deviendrais cette personne, leur gardien du secret. Mais au dernier moment, je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux de prendre Peter pour le sortilège, que personne ne s'y attendrait et que cela pourrait brouiller les pistes. James a fini par céder, sans en avertir personne.

Il fit une pause, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Quand il parla de nouveau, c'était de manière précipitée, comme pour se débarrasser le plus vite possible de l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux.

- Peter était en fait un espion pour le compte de Voldemort et il s'est empressé d'apprendre à son maître où se cachaient les Potter. Celui-ci s'est alors chargé lui-même de les supprimer. Son pouvoir a été annéanti par le sort qu'il a jeté à Harry et qui s'est retourné contre lui. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de leur mort, j'ai tout fait pour retrouver Pettigrow. Je voulais absolument les venger mais, une fois que nous avons été face à face, il s'est débrouillé pour que je passe pour le coupable de la tragique disparition de mes amis. Il a hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre que je les avais trahi avant de s'enfuir sous sa forme animaguss, dévastant une rue entière au passage.

Les gens du ministère ont bien sûr cru que j'avais non seulement dénoncé les Potter à Voldemort mais aussi que j'avais tué Pettigrow et une douzaine de moldus.

J'ai trouvé la force de m'évader après avoir reconnu le traître dans le journal, un jour où Fudge, le ministre effectuait une visite de routine. Il était là, sous sa forme de rat, tranquillement installé sur l'épaule d'un garçon et en lisant l'article j'ai su que le jeune homme était un élève du colège. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu par ici, pour rattraper Peter et lui faire payer son abjecte trahison.

Je l'avais écouté sans dire un mot, repensant forcément à mon père qui m'avait si souvent fait part de ses connaissances sur cette période sombre. Quand il eut terminé, je murmurai pour moi-même.

- C'est donc pour cela que vous vous êtes introduit dans le château la nuit de Halloween... Dire que les gens d'ici sont persuadés que vous vouliez tuer Harry Potter...

- Tuer Harry ! s'écria-t-il, le fils unique de mon meilleur ami, mon filleul ! Les imbéciles...

- Vous ne leur avez pas dit que vous aviez été piégé par Pettigrow et qu'il était un animagus ?

- Ils ne m'ont rien demandé. Ils m'ont emmené à Azkaban, sans me poser aucune question, convaincus de ma culpabilité. Ils avaient toutes les preuves qu'il leur fallait, ils faisaient l'économie d'un procès et d'un temps si précieux... Ces quelques jours de gagnés m'ont fait perdre douze ans de ma vie. Mais pour eux, quoi de plus satisfaisant qu'une affaire classée sans suite et sans complications, l'arrestation parfaite !

Il se tut un moment puis ajouta, les yeux baissés.

- Je ne les ai pas dénoncé mais ils sont morts par ma faute, si je n'avais pas dit à James de choisir Peter...

- Ce n'est pas à cause de vous qu'ils sont morts, vous vouliez les protéger, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Mais mes paroles ne l'atteignaient pas. Je fus alors submergée par une vague de tristesse inattendue. Il continua, avec véhémence.

- Combien d'erreurs ont-ils commis ? Combien d'hommes ont-ils jeté en pature aux Détraqueurs sans les juger et combien sont encore libres alors qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts? Personne ne peut le dire.

Ses yeux exprimaient une immense rage et maintenant que je connaissais sa version des faits, mes dernières craintes s'envolèrent pour de bon. Bien au contraire, je me mis à détester ces hommes qui avaient ainsi gâché une vie sans même prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense. C'était cette rage que j'avais vu dans ses yeux la première fois que j'avais observé son visage au mois d'Août, une rage tellement forte qu'elle passait pour de la folie auprès des autres sorciers.

Je vidai ce qui restait de chocolat dans son bol. Il but à longues gorgées avant de reprendre d'un ton moins grave, le regard intrigué.

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Maintenant vous pourriez me dire qui est cette femme qui vient au secours des chiens errants et qui n'a pas jeté dehors le fugitif que je suis ?

Je rougis imperceptiblement et répondis.

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire...

- Alors, commencez par ce pas grand chose ! dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Je demeurai sans voix.

- Si vous me disiez au moins votre nom, vous en savez tant sur moi.

- Je... je m'appelle Angelina Faithful. Ma famille et moi avons quitté l'Angleterre quelques jours avant mon sixième anniversaire pour...

Sans savoir pourquoi, je n'osais pas avouer que mon père avait fui Voldemort. J'avais toujours adhéré à sa décision qui me semblait juste, mais face à cet homme, je préférais ne pas aborder le sujet. Il valait sans aucun doute mieux évoquer des choses plus légères.

- Pour ?

Je sursautai puis poursuivis.

- Pour la France d'où je suis revenue l'année dernière.

Je lui parlai un peu de mes parents, de John et de mes livres. Il se souvint de la fois où il m'avait surprise en train d'écrire au bord de la rivière. Nous échangeâmes ensuite nos points de vue sur les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, et j'en profitai pour le remercier encore pour son aide lors de ma désagréable rencontre avec l'encombrant marchand de légumes. Je lui rapportai également sa phobie des chiens, les vrais comme les faux. Il eut alors un petit rire qui raisonna doucement.

La nuit était bien avancée quand j'éteignis la lumière de la cuisine après y avoir ramené mon plateau. J'eus quelques difficultés à convaincre Monsieur Black de ne pas dormir sur le canapé, car il ne me coûtait rien de préparer l'une des chambres.

Tandis qu'il utilisait la salle de bains, je fis le lit et y déposai des vêtements de John avant de me retirer. Après ce tête à tête plutôt insolite, je m'endormis sitôt couchée.

Je disposais un plat débordant de toasts sur la table de la cuisine quand Sirius Black apparut vêtu d'une robe propre, coiffé et rasé de près.

- Bonjour Madame Faithful, je peux vous aider ? me demanda-t-il en regardant la table surchargée de nourriture.

- Non merci, je crois que tout y est ! répondis-je en souriant, et appelez-moi Angelina. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oh... bien est un mot faible, j'ai passé une nuit excellente, merci, et... vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius si...

Il s'arrêta, l'air gêné.

- Bon, mettons-nous à table avant que cela ne refroidisse... Sirius, dis-je pour dissiper son malaise.

Il était plus de dix heures du matin quand nous entamâmes notre copieux petit déjeuner. L'atmosphère était plus détendue et, comme à son habitude, mon invité mangeait de bon apétit. Il dut remarquer mon regard amusé car il me dit presque sur un ton d'excuse.

- Vous vous êtes sans doute donné du mal pour préparer tout ça, et moi qui engloutit comme si je n'avais rien mangé depuis des jours, vraiment, je suis désolé, je dois dire qu'en douze ans j'ai un peu perdu l'usage des bonnes manières.

- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, votre apétit flatte mes talents de cuisinière qui ne sont pas très souvent encouragés, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs...

- Ah ? Pourtant je trouve vos crêpes délicieuses, répondit-il en se resservant.

C'est ainsi que se poursuivit notre petit déjeuner tardif, dans une bonne humeur manifeste. Quand il se leva pour m'aider à débarrasser je constatai.

- Cette robe est juste à votre taille.

- Oui, et puisque vous parlez de ça, c'est vraiment aimable à vous de me prêter l'une des robes de votre mari. Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas ici avec vous ?

J'éclatai d'un grand rire et il me dévisagea sans comprendre.

- John... n'est pas mon mari, c'est mon frère, et il est actuellement en voyage de noces prolongé, réussis-je enfin à articuler.

Il sourit à son tour et ce sourire illumina son visage. Il en parut rajeuni et moins marqué.

- J'ai nettoyé vos affaires, lui dis-je en détachant mon regard de lui.

- Merci, vraiment, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Angelina, je ne pourrais jamais...

- Mais ce n'était rien, du chocolat, un abri contre l'orage et des crêpes, rien de plus.

- Oh, pour vous ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose... Mais vous oubliez le ragoût d'hier et tout le reste ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage, je vais ... repartir maintenant.

- Par ce temps ? vous pourriez peut-être... Mais il m'arrêta d'un signe négatif de la tête.

- Non vraiment je ne peux pas rester, j'ai assez abusé de votre gentillesse.

Il monta au premier étage et, après avoir remis sa vieille robe élimée, il redescendit. Nous échangeâmes un long regard puis il répéta.

- Merci encore pour tout, je n'oublierai pas.

- Attendez ! lançai-je d'une voix un peu trop aiguë, si vous avez besoin de... d'un toit ou d'autre chose... vous pouvez revenir, grattez à la porte ou aboyez et je comprendrai.

- C'est très gentil à vous, j'y penserai, puis il ajouta d'un air quelque peu solennel, au revoir Angelina, avant de se transformer.

- Au revoir Sirius, soufflai-je à son oreille.

J'entrebâillai la porte et jetai un coup d'oeil furtif aux alentours au cas où quelqu'un passerait par là. Mais jamais personne ne passait par là, alors je fis un geste au chien qui sortit sous la pluie battante.

Après quelques mètres, il se retourna et leva une patte pour un dernier salut avant de s'enfoncer parmi les arbres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse aux reviews

Dreyd, tu mérites des remerciements multiples. D'abord parce que ma fic a l'honeur de faire partie des rendez-vous que tu ne veux pas manquer malgré tout. Ensuite parce que tu apprécies l'introduction des dialogues qui m'inquiétaient un peu et que tu qualifies Angelina de "jolie française", tu as bon goût, je plaisante bien sûr, je ne sais pas si elle est jolie en fait...

En effet, Sirius est un petit cachotier, il ne veut faire courir aucun danger à sa bienfaitrice. Le seul point noir c'est que ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédent mais je me rattraperai pour le prochain !

Quand je disais que mon stylo avait fourché, c'est juste parce que j'ai une légère tendance à dire "je" quand je parle d'Angelina, je serais ravie de te rencontrer dans le réel aussi! bisous!

Mimi Geignarde, bienvenue parmi mes revieweuses ! merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Une histoire d'amour entre Sirius et Angelina, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Encore merci et bonne chance pour tes projets d'écriture.

Alixe, je suis heureuse que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser trois reviews, non seulement parce que les reviews j'adore ça mais en plus parce que cela m'a permis de te découvrir. Merci pour tes compliments sur mon style, et je suis très contente que tu aies aimé la scène de la rencontre, ce n'était pas très facile de faire passer tout ce que je voulais y mettre. Et, comble du bonheur, tu m'as mis dans tes alertes, vraiment merci encore !

M4r13 et Sirius, c'est vrai qu'il est beau... oups, je m'égare. Apparemment, tu as aussi apprécié l'entrée en scène de notre fugitif préféré, je suis rassurée presque complètement. En effet, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'éléments sur la période entre le match et la cabane hurlante, tant mieux j'aurais plus de liberté comme ça ! je n'ai pas vraiment de plan, alors je verrai bien ! merciiiii ! et caresse à Sniffle !

Britany LovArt, bienvenue à toi aussi! et si tu adores je suis comblée, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer.

Karen, coucou ! je suis désolée, je ne vais pas être originale, mais MERCI ! une belle écriture? vraiment? voici donc une partie de la suite, le prochain sera plus... moins... je peux rien dire, mais tu as raison "le plus sexi des cabots"!

Siriel, je constate avec plaisir que tu as réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour me lire, merci ! Tu essuies déjà une larme, oh désolée, pourtant ... ok, ne pas en dire trop. Pour savoir si il va s'installer chez Angelina, il faudra continuer de lire. C'est vrai? tu aimes bien mon Angie et sa famille? ça c'est gentil, rien que pour ça j'essayerai de mettre plus rapidement le prochain chapitre /quelle menteuse celle-là, il est presque déjà écrit !/

Pour les lecteurs qui passent par cette page, je vous propose plusieurs solutions, à vous de choisir celle que vous préférez :

-Vous avez aimé cette fic et vous voulez le faire savoir, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !

-Vous avez moyennement aimé et dans ce cas je serai ravie de savoir ce qui ne va pas, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !

-Vous n'avez pas du tout aimé, pas grave, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !

-Vous ne savez pas trop quoi dire aucun problème, quelques mots suffisent à me faire plaisir, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !

Sincèrement, cela ne prend pas longtemps et ça encourage alors... ok, à très bientôt !


	6. Les nuits se suivent mais ne se ressembl...

Disclaimer : Certains personnages, lieux et mots viennent de l'imagination fertile de Mrs Rowling mais Angelina, sa famille et tout ce qui lui arrive sont à moi.

Chapitre 6 : Les nuits se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas

Ce départ me laissait un désagréable goût d'adieu et je regrettais de n'avoir pas plus insisté pour qu'il revienne, j'étais convaincue de ne plus jamais le revoir et cette perspective m'était insupportable. Mes craintes se révélèrent être sans fondement et furent totalement dissipées à peine trois jours plus tard.

Je vaquais à mes occupations tout en me reprochant intérieurement d'accorder toutes mes pensées à cet homme, pour qui je n'étais sans doute qu'une hôtesse accueillante. J'avais été incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit d'intelligible, j'étais sans arrêt distraite par le souvenir de cette longue nuit. Je prenais la ferme résolution de le chasser de mon esprit quand un grattement discret me fit sursauter, mettant un terme à mes récentes bonnes intentions. Je souris largement comme si j'avais reçu le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de toute mon existence et me précipitai vers la porte, le coeur battant à tout rompre. J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air, adoptant un visage neutre. Le grattement se fit de nouveau entendre et j'ouvris.

Le chien noir, trempé jusqu'aux os entra en trombe et se métamorphosa aussitôt. L'homme qui le remplaça était aussi tremblant de froid et ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau. Nous nous rendîmes près du feu et je le quittai quelques instants pour monter lui faire couler un bain chaud. Je posai près de la baignoire une épaisse serviette et des vêtements propres et secs, comme je l'avais fait lors de sa précédente visite.

Pendant que Sirius profitait des bienfaits de l'eau chaude après avoir passé des heures sous une pluie glacée, je me hâtai de réchauffer de quoi satisfaire son impressionnant appétit. Après son repas, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Nous discutions depuis quelques temps déjà, quand il ne résista plus et aborda un sujet qui lui tenait apparemment à coeur.

- Je suis retourné au château aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? rétorquai-je incrédule. Pendant la journée ? et personne ne s'est rendu compte de votre présence ?

- Non, ils ne se sont aperçus de rien. Il faut dire que j'y suis allé sous l'apparence que vous êtes l'une des seules à connaître.

Il se leva soudain et se mit à faire les cents pas. Je le contemplai un peu inquiète appréhendant la suite.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y aller. C'était le jour d'un match de quidditch, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Et vous savez qui joue comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Harry ! Je me suis perché sur le plus haut gradin et je l'ai regardé jouer.

Il harpentait fébrilement la pièce, visiblement enthousiasmé de pouvoir enfin partager cette nouvelle avec quelqu'un.

- Il vole vraiment très bien ! Pourtant, il y avait un orage et un vent violent. James était très bon, mais je crois que Harry est encore meilleur.

Il me commenta le match en détails, aussi surexcité que John quand il parle de son équipe de football favorite qui a disputé une rencontre particulièrement serrée, tournant toujours autour de moi, puis, son visage s'assombrit.

- Il filait vers le Vif-d'or en même temps que l'attrapeur adverse, quand les Détraqueurs ont envahi le terrain.

Je restai bouche bée, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de me dire et surtout par ce que cela aurait pu entraîner. Je balayai cette pensée angoissante et il reprit.

- Je me suis alors éclipsé de toute la vitesse de mes pattes et je me suis réfugié dans la Forêt Interdite.

Quand il se rassit à côté de moi, il frissonnait et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Je me doutais que cela était dû à l'évocation des Détraqueurs mais je renonçai à lui faire le reproche de son inconscience.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il a eu le Vif à cause de ces... finit-il par lâcher d'un ton amer.

- Je peux peut-être me renseigner sur le résultat du match en allant au village, mais dites-moi, vous avez froid? dis-je le voyant toujours frissonner.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai froid. C'est curieux, ajouta-t-il en regardant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

Je me rapprochai alors de lui et posai une main sur son front, il était brûlant.

- Vous avez une belle fièvre, voilà ce qui arrive quand on passe sa matinée à regarder un match de quidditch en plein déluge, plaisantai-je avec un sourire attendri.

- Non, je ne suis pas malade, m'assura-t-il touchant à son tour son front.

- Si vous le dites, mais je vais quand même vous préparer quelque chose de ma composition au cas où j'aurais raison.

Il ne protesta pas.

- Vous devriez monter vous mettre au lit, vous aurez plus chaud sous la couette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'approchai du lit où il était étendu et lui tendis mon breuvage. Il en but plusieurs gorgées avant de me demander en faisant une petite grimace.

- Je peux savoir ce que contient ce remède maison ? si ce n'est pas un secret bien sûr.

- Non pas du tout, il y a du lait, du miel, du citron et du rhum. C'est une recette Moldue qui me vient de ma mère, il n'y a donc pas la moindre petite plante magique là-dedans, mais c'est tout de même efficace.

- Ah ? fit-il, ce n'est pas mauvais finalement, et il porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

Je souris et m'assis au pied du lit pendant qu'il terminait de boire doucement.

Nous bavardâmes encore un moment puis je me levai en déclarant :

- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant. Demain, vous irez beaucoup mieux, enfin normalement, si vous n'êtes pas sensible aux effets secondaires de mon médicament.

Il haussa les sourcils et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Oh ! désolée, ce n'était pas drôle, excusez-moi !

Il soupira puis rit à son tour.

- Si, ça l'était ! enfin ça l'est maintenant...

- Allez ! cette fois je vous quitte pour de bon, passez une bonne nuit.

Je partis à pas lents, presqueà regret, regardant l'homme disparaître presque entièrement sous les couvertures et s'y recroqueviller comme un enfant apeuré.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand un gémissement me tira de mon demi sommeil.

J'entrai sans bruit dans la pièce où dormait Sirius qui semblait faire un cauchemar. Son corps était agité de soubresauts et il respirait bruyamment. Je m'avançai sur la pointe des pieds à son chevet et lui effleurai l'épaule et les cheveux. Il se rasséréna mais avant que je ne me décide à le quitter, il s'éveilla.

Il avait l'air complètement perdu et mit quelques temps avant de se redresser sur ses oreillers. Il alluma la lampe et me fixa d'un regard embrumé de fièvre.

- ça ne va pas mieux, je vous ai entendu alors... hésitai-je.

- Je vous ai réveillé, excusez-moi ... Ils étaient là... Ils voulaient me capturer... Où sont-ils ? dit-il d'un air affolé.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à un tel cauchemar, si c'en était un.

- Ecoutez-moi Sirius, vous êtes chez moi, vous ne risquez rien, il n'y a que vous et moi ici. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve sans doute dû à la fièvre, tentai-je d'une voix apaisante en saisissant doucement sa main qui serrait convulsivement le drap.

Il sembla quelque peu recouvrer ses esprits.

- Cela paraissait tellement réel, comme à chaque fois.

- Je crois que je vais vous apporter une potion bien sorcière, qui va très vite vous remettre sur pieds et stopper ces cauchemars.

En me répétant sa dernière phrase, je me sentis soudain très bête. Même sans être malade il faisait très souvent ce genre de rêves, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, il ne devait trouver que très rarement le repos. Je préférai taire mes considérations et courus chercher un flacon de Pimentine renforcée.

Je m'apprêtais à retourner me coucher quand je sentis une main sur mon bras.

- Angelina, cela vous dérangerait-il de rester un peu avec moi ? Je ne crois pas que je vais me rendormir tout de suite mais au cas où ... il déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre, au cas où ils reviendraient.

En quelques mots, j'avais entr'aperçu qui était Sirius Black ou plutôt ce qu'en avait fait son séjour à Azkaban. Sans répondre, je m'installai au bord du lit, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes silencieuses qui inondaient mes joues malgré moi.

Il garda ma main dans la sienne tout au long de notre conversation calme qui suivit. Au bout d'une heure, il me proposa d'aller dormir. Il me dit que ça allait mieux et que je ne devais plus m'inquiéter. Je choisis d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Après un long moment de silence, sa respiration s'était ralentie, il avait fini par plonger dans un sommeil paisible. Je demeurai là, à le couver des yeux à la faible lueur d'un rayon de lune. Il avait l'air d'un jeune homme fragile dans un corps d'adulte accablé par la vie. Mais était-ce une vision objective ou bien une image fugitive inspirée entre autre par la fatigue ?

Je dégageai précautionneusement ma main mais il resserra sa prise en murmurant.

- Non, ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît Angelina.

Je soupirai, ne sachant que faire. Après un combat tortueux entre mon émoi, ma raison et l'épuisement qui s'emparait insidieusement de mon cerveau, je me glissai près de lui, dans la chaleur de son corps fiévreux et sans réfléchir, l'entourai de mes bras. Avant de sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil, je sentis sa tête s'appuyer contre mon épaule et son corps se détendre.

Ce fut le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit, pas dans ma chambre non plus d'ailleurs et j'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de complètement idiot et culpabilisant. Les événements de la nuit affluèrent peu à peu à ma mémoire et je compris l'origine de mon sentiment de gêne. Mon malaise redoubla quand je constatai que j'étais seule dans la pièce.

Rouge de honte et de dépit, je fonçai dans la salle de bains, persuadée que l'homme dans le lit duquel je m'étais introduite s'était évaporé dans la nature. Je pris une longue douche en me maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide. Que pensait-il de moi à présent ? et pourquoi s'était-il sauvé ainsi ? Il n'était pas si malade que ça s'il avait eu la force de repartir comme un voleur. Je le dégoûtais à ce point, ce fugitif que j'avais soigné et à qui je faisais aveuglément confiance ! Non, tout était de ma faute, je m'étais conduite comme une...

Je marchais rageusement vers la cuisine, ma seule idée étant de boire une tasse de café fort qui pourrait peut-être remettre d'aplomb mon cerveau survolté, quand je heurtai Sirius de plein fouet alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier. J'eus le temps de remarquer qu'il était toujours très pâle, mais qu'il arborait un vague sourire avant qu'il ne m'interroge :

- Il y a un problème ? Vous devez sortir peut-être.

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles, il agissait comme si de rien n'était. J'avais pourtant passé la nuit avec lui ! ce qui était une attitude pour le moins anormale enfin à mon avis et il ne se préoccupait que de savoir pourquoi j'étais aussi pressée... Je lui répondis enfin :

- Je ne vais nulle part ! Je croyais que vous étiez parti quand je... je me suis réveillée, déclarai-je tout à fait perdue.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Parti ? Non, j'ai voulu vous faire une surprise c'est pour cela que je vous ai laissé dormir.

Je me détendis légèrement.

- C'est quand même à cause de moi si vous vous êtes endormie si tard.

Là, il avait raison. C'était lui qui n'avait pas voulu lâcher ma main, sans cela, je serais allée rejoindre ma chambre. Je n'aurais tout de même pas dû rester assise toute la nuit. Je savais que je m'inventais de bonnes excuses, mais je décidai d'arrêter de me reprocher quelque chose que je ne pouvais plus changer.

- Vous venez ? C'est prêt, j'allais monter voir si vous étiez levée.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Il avait préparé une somptueuse table au milieu de laquelle trônait un très joli bouquet de fleurs odorantes.

- C'est une très belle surprise, merci.

- Ce n'est rien, je voulais m'excuser pour la soirée que je vous ai fait passer.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de rougir comme une adolescente. Puis, en me servant une tasse de café, je lui demandai.

- A propos, vous n'avez plus de fièvre ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je me sens encore un peu faible mais ça va quand même mieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à la boisson Moldue ou à la Pimentine mais je sais au moins que c'est grâce à vous.

Ma cuillère m'échappa des mains et je me retins de réppliquer encore sur la défensive. Il nota ma confusion et affirma :

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal ou de déplacé Angelina, inhabituel peut-être, mais rien de grave. Vous avez gardé mon sommeil, m'évitant de nouveaux cauchemars c'est tout.

Malgré ses paroles, je voyais bien qu'il était aussi gêné que moi. Je conclus alors qu'il valait mieux ne plus revenir sur le sujet.

Nous passâmes une journée tranquille et une nuit normale, chacun dans notre lit respectif. Siriusprit congé le lendemain après qu'il ne soit totalement guéri. Je parvins à lui faire promettre d'aller et de venir comme il lui plaisait. Ainsi, il apparaissait souvent dès le crépuscule et restait parfois plus d'une nuit. Nous parlions énormément de toutes sortes de choses, partageant nos enfances qui avaient été si différentes.

Il avait longuement hésité à aborder son rapport avec ses parents, leur déception quand il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, leur préférence manifeste pour son frère qui avait clairement exprimé ses idées en devenant un Mangemort, et même, pire que tout, leur mépris le concernant.

Il disait les mépriser aussi, mais il avait certainement souffert, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Il me raconta également les meilleurs moments de sa vie, à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis les Maraudeurs et quelques-unes de leurs incroyables aventures. Dans ces moments-là, il changeait du tout au tout. Son visage prenait un air rieur, ses yeux gris se teintaient d'une éphémère insouciance mais cela ne durait malheureusement que trop peu.

Je me sentais de plus en plus proche de lui, et pensais le connaître mais parfois, il m'échappait quand il se retranchait dans un silence que je ne savais rompre.

Une nuit de décembre, nous nous étions couchés après l'une de nos conversations désormais coutumières, quand je fus éveillée en sursaut par un bruit sourd.

Je m'extirpai péniblement de mon édredon et je me vêtis en hâte pour descendre.

Sirius se trouvait dans le hal. Il était habillé et déposait un morceau de parchemin sur une console près de la porte. Quand il me vit, il tressaillit.

En un clin d'oeil, j'analysai la situation et m'écriai :

- Vous alliez partir ? Comme ça en pleine nuit et sans rien dire ?

Il ne se défendit pas et baissa les yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Alors, pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de comprendre !

D'un air atrocement embarrassé il finit par répondre :

- Si j'ai décidé de partir, c'est parce que j'ai peur que cela ne devienne dangereux pour vous de me recevoir ainsi chez vous chaque soir. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un s'en rendra compte et je ne veux pas que vous preniez le moindre risque pour moi.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous deviez de m'en parler avant de fuir comme ça ? Vous savez, je suis adulte et je suis capable de juger ce qui est dangereux ou non pour moi ! Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi peut-être, ou alors vous n'avez aucune considération pour ce que j'aurais pu éprouver en trouveant votre petit mot.

- Evidemment j'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes actuellement la seule personne à qui je puisse me fier, reprit-il avec force, cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est simplement que je ne veux pas que vous ayez de problèmes par ma faute et il y a autre chose, depuis que vous me connaissez, vous n'avez reçu aucun ami et vous n'écrivez presque plus. Vous ne pouvez pas gâcher votre vie pour un ...

- Et vous pensez qu'en disparaissant au beau milieu de la nuit je vais reprendre une vie sociale, annoncer à tout le monde que tout va bien et vous oublier comme si je ne vous avais jamais rencontré ? Vous aviez peur de gâcher ma vie, vous êtes bien parti pour y arriver, passer cette porte en ignorant totalement mon avis, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver de meilleur moyen.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes paroles et mon coeur était douloureusement serré. Je sentis un goût salé emplir ma bouche. Il me regardait fixement, le visage déconfit et parla d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'ordinaire :

- Je voulais attendre demain mais j'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour vous dire tout cela et partir ensuite. J'ai préféré le faire sans avoir à vous regarder en face, par lâcheté je l'avoue. Je pensais que cela serait plus facile pour vous et surtout pour moi. Ce que vous ressentez a une très grande importance à mes yeux mais il ne faut pas que tout recommence. Les gens que j'aimais le plus sont morts à cause de moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'attacher à vous davantage. S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il me saisit les mains et contempla les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur mon visage.

- Je ne mérite pas que vous vous mettiez dans cet état pour moi Angelina mais si vous essayez de pardoner mon erreur... je promets de ne plus fuir.

Il serrait mes mains dans les siennes et ses lèvres tremblaient.

- Je suis stupide, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Si c'est ce que vous désirez, vous devez partir, je ne peux vous retenir.

Mon coeur battait très vite, je venais de lui dire qu'il pouvait s'en aller et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'il le fasse. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui comme une nauffragée à un morceau de bois.

- Je ne peux plus partir maintenant, dit-il dans un souffle.

Tenant toujours mes mains, il me ramena doucement dans le salon et me conduisit vers le canapé. Assis côte à côte, nous marquâmes une pause. Je cherchais à m'expliquer mes réactions et les émotions qui m'assaillaient et lui tentait sans doute de trouver un moyen de me faire oublier son idée de se fondre dans la nuit. Enfin, il se tourna lentement vers moi.

- Est-ce que vous pourrez un jour me pardonner ?

- Je pense que c'est possible dis-je en essayant de garder la tête froide. Mais seulement si vous promettez de ne plus jamais me faire ça.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Plus jamais, je ne veux plus vous revoir pleurer.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement et une douce chaleur m'envahit.

- Alors tâchez de tenir votre promesse et je ...

Mes derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse aux reviews

Alixe, ta grand-mère a vraiment servi un p'tit-dej à un cambrioleur ? et moi qui trouvais Angelina courageuse ! à bientôt !

Dreyd, après ce chapitre j'espère que ma fic aura toujours une priorité !

Quelle review toute en rime, tu l'avais fait exprès ? L'héroïne n'est pas très farouche mais tu lui pardonneras je pense.

Au plaisir de nous rencontrer, par la plume ou face à face !

Titania, eh bien voici la suite, avec comme tu m'avais demandé, des nouvelles de Sirius. Et tu sais, des reviews comme ça, j'en lirais des tonnes, merci.

M4r13, merci pour tes critiques qui sont toujours constructives même si, avec ma tête de mule je suis toujours aussi bornée.

Angelina, comme tu le vois, ne se retient plus vraiment mais comment résister...

Merci encore et à bientôt pour ton nouveau chapitre j'espère.

Britany LovArt, ah ! encore une review très flatteuse pour mon égo, MERCI ! mais tu n'es pas obligée de te prosterner, continue de me faire part de tes reviews, ça me satisfait !

Karen, et voici mon nouveau chapitre ! ce n'est pas un beau cadeau d'anniversaire ça ? Ok, trop facile... je pense que cette partie répond à ta question, mais est-ce que cela va devenir une love-story

En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant, merci !

Wallen, j'en arrive à toi, qui m'a laissé une review à chaque chapitre, toi, qui a touché aux points qui me sont chers, toi... ok, les détails :

1 : Tout y est ! tu complimentes mon style, regonfle mon égo, qui doute souvent sur son talent pour l'écriture, tu aimes mon résumé, parfait quoi !

2 : Oui, les hommes ... entre un frère cachotier et un Sam mystérieux dont tu es la seule à m'avoir parlé, /alors tu penses toujours qu'il aura un rôle dans cette fic?/ et son travail d'écrivain /bien deviné, rupture de stock/ il ne manquait plus qu'un évadé pour faire le bonheur d'Angelina !

Heureuse que tu aies apprécié le titre du bouquin, j'ai mis du temps pour en trouver un qui me convienne.

3 : Oui, cette étrange relation va sans doute se compliquer, qui sait... Tu as souligné cette jalousie d'Angie à l'encontre d'un éventuel maître, /j'aime bien ça aussi, ça montre que peut-être, il existe vraiment un sixième sens/

4 : L'intrigue en or, vraiment ? j'espère ne pas la gâcher ! heureuse que tu aies apprécié la scène du vrai tête à tête et également le passage sur l'acceptation des différences, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident comme tu le dis.

5 : Euh... une relation qui avance doucement mais sûrement... désolée, mais ça n'a plus l'air d'être le cas, mais pour ma défense, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps alors...

En tous cas merci encore pour tes reviews si justes et j'espère que ce changement de situation ne t'embêtera pas trop !

Merci à vous, qui me reviewez et qui m'avez mise dans vos alerts et merci aussi d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront un petit mot cela fait tellement plaisir... oh et puis, c'est vous qui voyez !

A bientôt


	7. Carpe diem

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre. Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordinateur pendant plus d'un mois, ce qui explique en partie ce retard.

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Certains personnages, lieux et mots appartiennent à Mrs Rowling mais Angelina sa famille et son histoire sont à moi.

Chapitre 7 : Carpe diem

Je n'avais jamais reçu de baiser aussi enivrant jusque là. Le troplein d'émotions accumulées en un temps très court se déversait dans cet acte qui s'intensifiait à chaque seconde.

Du baiser naquit une étreinte éperdue, qui se prolongea jusqu'au matin. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, nos gestes exprimaient le besoin avide que nous avions tous deux d'être ensemble. Nos solitudes s'unissaient pour se confondre en ces instants comme pour combler un manque profond, trop longtemps enfoui et négligé.

J'avais déjà pris conscience qu'une présence serait la bienvenue dans ma nouvelle vie mais j'ignorais qu'il était possible d'atteindre une telle plénitude au contact de quelqu'un.

Avais-je pour autant trouvé l'amour ? Je ne sais pas sià ce moment précis j'aurais pu mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui me liait à Sirius. Je peux dire que c'était immense et envoûtant, certains parleraient sans doute de « coup de foudre », moi, je me contentais de vivre au présent sans chercher à intellectualiser ce tourbillon de sensations.

Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir connu de tel vertige et je m'y abandonnais corps et âme, et, cela semblera sans doute banal mais, c'était comme s'il représentait celui que j'attendais sans même le savoir. Il n'avait rien du prince charmant, beau, riche et parfait dont je rêvais étant petite fille, c'était juste lui, avec son passé et ses blessures, et pourtant, c'était lui qui me faisait perdre le contrôle , c'était lui qui me faisait oublier la réalité et tout ce qui nous entourait.

Lui. Il faisait preuve d'une tendresse infinie aussitôt suivie de profondes étreintes fougueuses, comme désespérées.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que le temps arrête sa course inexorable mais, malgré mes désirs, le soleil finit toujours par se lever et la vie reprend son cours.

Notre relation se révéla être fusionnelle, chacun apportant à l'autre ce qu'il pouvait, lui prenant en retour de quoi se nourrir, même si Sirius ne semblait pas se rendre compte de cette réciprocité. Je faisais tout mon possible pour le sortir du gouffre affectif dans lequel il s'était enfoncé malgré les difficultés que cela pouvait engendrer. Il avait tout fait pour s'isoler émotionnellement durant ces longues années de solitude forcée et pas à pas, je tentais de percer cette armure qui ne lui convenait pas.

Malgré mes efforts pour le rassurer, il lui arrivait de douter. Il prétendait parfois qu'il aurait mieux valu pour moi qu'il ne soit jamais venu rôder par ici, il s'accusait encore de perturber ma vie, qui sans lui aurait continué d'être normale.

Je lui répondais sans cesse que je n'aspirais pas à une vie ordinaire et, j'ajoutais en souriant que c'était sans lui que la vie paraîtrait anormale et fade.

Nous passâmes la plupart des quinze jours qui suivirent ensemble, nous confiant beaucoup et dormant peu. A ses côtés, je faisais totalement abstraction du monde extérieur. Pourtant, l'une de mes vieilles connaissances pénétra un soir dans notre bulle.

Wendy, la chouette de la famille, m'apportait un courrier de ma mère qui me demandait à quelle date je comptais rentrer à la maison. Elle m'informait que John et Fidelia seraient là la veille de Noël.

J'étouffai une exclamation de surprise, j'avais complètement occulté Noël ! moi qui adorais me retrouver en famille pour cette fête et qui, il y avait à peine quelques semaines étais sur le point d'à nouveau recommencer à zéro en retournant vivre de l'autre côté de la Manche !

Je n'avais pas pensé à mon retour, je n'avais réfléchi à aucun cadeau et le pire était qu'il fallait partir en abandonnant Sirius ici. J'envisageai de renoncer aux retrouvailles familiales qui me tenaient tant à cœur mais Sirius refusa de me voir manquer cette occasion de revoir mes proches. Il me força presque à répondre à mes parents.

C'est donc le cœur lourd de remords que je bouclai ma valise deux jours plus tard. Sirius faisait de son mieux pour me rendre ce départ plus facile, mais ses plaisanteries qui sonnaient de plus en plus faux ne parvinrent pas à m'égayer. Dans un dernier recours désespéré, je lui suggérai de m'accompagner, après tout, il n'était peutêtre pas recherché en France. Il me sourit tristement pour me remercier, mais nous savions tous deux pertinemment que c'était beaucoup trop risqué. J'avais prévu de laisser la maison à sa disposition pendant mon absence, mais une fois encore, il n'accepta pas ma proposition préférant ne pas tenter la chance.

Quelques minutes avant le départ du train, il me serra très fort contre lui et j'eus du mal à lui sourire en lui assurant que le temps passerait très rapidement, qu'est-ce que dix petits jours dans une vie ! Je ne pus retenir quelques larmes en le voyant se métamorphoser et filer discrètement sous la neige.

Le jour de noël, toute la famille était réunie dans la maison de mes parents et mon frère et sa jeune épouse nous annoncèrent qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement pour l'été suivant.

Toute la joie que me procurait cette excellente nouvelle et le fait d'être entourée de ceux que j'aimais ne parvenait pas à éclipser le sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouvais continuellement en pensant que Sirius était sans doute contraint de dormir dehors et passait noël seul. J'étais plongée dans de sombres réflections quand John me demanda :

- Alors Angie, tu te plais toujours autant dans cette vieille maison ? Tu ne t'y sens pas trop isolée, surtout depuis que nous t'avons abandonnée ?

Cette simple question fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine et je sentis la panique m'envahir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus de leur voyage, ils voudraient peutêtre revenir habiter avec moi ! Que se passerait-il alors ? Mon livre se vendait plutôt bien pour une œuvre de ce genre mais mes revenus ne me permettaient pas d'avoir un logement à ma charge. Essayant de ne pas rougir je répondis :

- Non, j'aime beaucoup vivre là-bas, tu avais raison c'est un endroit parfait pour l'écriture et les habitants m'adorent !

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui demander où ils comptaient s'installer mais heureusement, il reprit :

- Je préfère ça ! parce que nous avons déniché une superbe petite maison à Londres, tu comprends, nous sommes des jeunes mariés et futurs parents alors nous avons besoin d'intimité. Tu n'es pas trop déçue j'espère ! En fait, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi parce que quand le bébé arrivera, tu seras bien contente de ne plus nous avoir dans les pattes, tu verras !

Il éclata de rire et je l'imitai de bon cœur.

Il y avait cependant quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Ma mère, d'habitude enjouée et bavarde, prenait un air grave à chaque fois qu'elle m'observait mais dès que je croisais son regard, elle accrochait un sourire à son visage qui ne me trompait pas.

La veille de mon retour, elle n'y tint plus et m'avoua qu'elle se faisait du souci pour moi. Je prétendis que tout allait bien mais je ne réussis pas à la convaincre. Elle dut mettre en avant son instinct maternel qui ne la trahissait jamais et alla même jusqu'à jouer la carte de la mère indignée par le manque de confiance que je lui témoignais. Amusée et attendrie je finis par céder.

- J'ai laissé quelqu'un là-bas, c'est tout, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! je ne te dirai rien de plus !

Elle me lança un clin d'œil complice en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord ma chérie, j'ai compris, je n'en parlerai à personne.

Puis, dans un grand sourire elle ajouta :

- Tu dois vraiment tenir à lui s'il te manque à ce point, et ne nie pas, je te connais !

Ce bref échange la rasséréna, par contre, je préférai ne pas penser à sa réaction si elle avait su que l'homme qui m'attendait était un présumé criminel ! je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait été aussi joyeuse, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Ce fut partagée entre la peine que j'avais à déjà les quitter et l'immense bonheur à l'idée de rejoindre Sirius que je remontais dans mon avion.

J'avais vraiment hâte de le revoir mais, j'appréhendais également ce moment. Je craignais que les remords que je tentais de me dissimuler ne me submergent totalement.

Après un voyage qui me parut d'une longueur surnaturelle, Pré-au-Lard et sa gare se profilèrent enfin à l'horizon. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas courir car je voulais éviter de m'attirer les regards des curieux mais une fois hors de vue, je m'élançai à travers la campagne déserte. La neige étouffait le bruit de mes pas et s'amoncelait sur les arbres et le toit de la maison que je me dépêchai de contourner.

Je balayais fébrilement les alentours du regard quand mon coeur se mit à cogner plus fort. Une silhouette familière galoppait vers moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, je tombai à la renverse dans un tourbillon de neige et de poils. Le chien disparut pour faire place à un Sirius tremblant.

Il me souleva de terre et se mit à tournoyer à toute vitesse avant de s'effondrer à nouveau dans la neige fraîche. Il enfouit alors son visage dans mon cou et je l'étreignis en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis là, lui murmurai-je.

Nous restâmes un long moment par terre étroitement enlacés, nous souciant guère du froid qui nous mordait le visage et les mains. Je finis par détacher mes lèvres des siennes et lui proposai de rentrer.

Je ramassai ma valise et marchai vers la porte quand une boule de neige m'atteignit à l'épaule. Je me débarrassai de mes bagages et fis volte-face juste à temps pour recevoir un autre projectile glacé.

La bataille qui suivit fut digne des plus acharnées auxquelles j'avais pris part étant plus jeune.

Sous de gros flocons et riant aux éclats, nous nous livrâmes un combat sans merci et ce ne fut que lorsque nous commençâmes à vraiment être épuisés et trempés jusqu'aux os que, Sirius se rendit, mettant ainsi fin aux hostilités.

Nous nous réfugiâmes alors en courant à l'intérieur, et pendant que Sirius allumait un feu vif, je faisais siffler la bouilloire.

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous goûtâmes au plaisir de nous retrouver.

Il tint à savoir comment s'était passé mon séjour mais je préférai ne pas entrer dans les détails craignant de raviver en lui de vieux et douloureux souvenirs familiaux ou même, de lointaines et belles images d'un temps malheureusement révolu. Je ne voulais pas non plus avoir à l'imaginer seul et sans abri pendant que je lui raconterais la chaleur de mon foyer et l'abondance de nourriture.

Après mon bref récit, il me raconta comment il s'y était pris pour faire parvenir à Harry un nouveau balai. Devant mon étonnement, il m'expliqua qu'à part moi, il avait un autre ami et allié très utile qui l'avait aidé. J'ouvris de grands yeux et ma mine perplexe parut beaucoup l'amuser.

- C'est un chat ! dit-il finalement, un chat pas ordinaire d'ailleurs, il est très intelligent et mon apparence canine ne l'a pas trompé. Il m'a fallu du temps pour gagner sa confiance. C'est lui qui a apporté le bon de commande de l'Eclair de Feu à la poste.

J'allais répliquer que s'il m'avait demandé, j'aurais très bien pu lui rendre ce service, mais j'étais tellement soulagée qu'il n'ait pas rencontré une autre âme charitable pendant mon absence que je me mis à éprouver de la reconnaissance pour ce chat. Je ne répondis rien, trop occupée à regretter immédiatement mes petites stupidités et il reprit :

- Ah ! en parlant de la poste, il y a quelque chose qui est arrivé ce matin, comme il n'y avait personne, le hibou l'a déposé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et j'ai pensé que ce serait plus en sécurité dans ma poche ...tiens.

Il me tendit ce qui semblait être une lettre, enveloppée d'un papier rouge et or en détournant les yeux.

De plus en plus décontenancée, je déchirai le papier et découvris une carte que je dépliai lentement.

Elle représentait fidèlement la maison et ses environs qui peu à peu, se recouvrait de neige. Le texte disait :

« A toi qui en me voyant n'as pas fui

A toi qui par ce froid m'as recueilli

A toi qui malgré mon vrai visage as souri

A toi qui par ta présence m'as guéri

A toi dont la confiance n'a jamais failli

A toi surtout, qui éclaires et réchauffes ma vie. »

Les yeux fixés sur la dernière ligne, je ne pus prononcer un mot. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et dans un pâle sourire il s'exclama le plus joyeusement qu'il le put :

Et moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus te revoir pleurer ! il faut croire que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour écrire une simple carte !

- Je ne pleure pas ! assurai-je en reniflant discrètement. C'est juste que... je ne reçois pas beaucoup de cartes et celle-là …

Je laissais volontiers tous les princes charmants du monde. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait su m'émouvoir comme venait de le faire les quelques mots de Monsieur Sirius Black.

Plus le temps passait et plus je m'apercevais que cet homme n'avait rien de commun avec les personnes que je connaissais. Il était la plupart du temps plutôt bavard et gai mais il pouvait devenir soudainement grave et silencieux. Dans ces moments-là, je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Je lui apportais tout le réconfort dont j'étais capable mais je ne pouvais rien contre ses démons et quand il se figeait, le regard dans le vague, j'enrageais de me sentir aussi impuissante.

Ses cauchemars s'étaient néanmoins espacés et étaient de moins en moins violents mais il lui arrivait de s'éveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, ne sachant même plus où il se trouvait.

Bien évidemment, nous ne vivions pas comme tout le monde. Il nous fallait trouver notre équilibre en restant constamment prudents, et nous n'étions pas si mauvais à ce petit jeu.

Un jour où je revenais du village, j'entrevis une facette du caractère de Sirius que je n'avais pas soupçonné et qui me prouva qu'au moins sur un point, il ressemblait à certains de mes anciens petits amis.

Je déposais mes achats dans la cuisine quand il entra, une lettre à la main. Il me scruta silencieusement mais son expression ne présageait rien de bon.

- Il y a un problème ? lui demandai-je en cessant de ranger mes courses.

Il inspira profondément puis explosa :

- Un problème ! non, aucun ! cette lettre est pour toi, d'un certain Sam ! Ton Sam, pour être plus précis.

Je demeurai interdite. Sam ? Le garçon que je voyais et que j'avais quitté presque deux ans auparavant, mais pourquoi donc Sam m'écrivait-il après un si long silence ?

Je parcourus rapidement le parchemin et me retins à grand peine de sourire.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans un tel état ? Il n'y a rien dans cette lettre qui justifie ta colère !

Il m'arracha le papier des mains et lut à haute voix :

« Ma très chère Angie », bla bla bla« Cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles et je dois t'avouer que cela m'attriste infiniment », bla bla bla« Tu me manques énormément et j'aimerais renouer le contact » bla bla bla« J'attends ta réponse avec impatience » et c'est signé « Ton Sam » ! Pour toi, cela ne signifie rien ? et arrête de sourire comme ça !

Je redevins sérieuse.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver ! Il y a bientôt deux ans que j'habite ici et depuis mon départ, j'ai dû écrire au maximum trois lettres à Sam, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend !

- Tu lui manque, grommela Sirius dans une moue boudeuse. Vous étiez fiancés ? Tu tiens sans doute encore à lui ...

Cette dernière phrase fit complètement disparaître mon sourire et la colère me gagnais à mon tour.

- Oui, je tiens encore à lui mais pourtant, je reste ici avec toi, loin de ma famille ! Et je peux te poser une question ? Je peux savoir pour quelle bonne raison tu as ouvert et lu mon courrier ? Je n'ai vraiment rien à faire de ce Sam mais apparemment tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir y croire, tu préfères te fier aux apparences alors que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'elles ne sont pas forcément signe de vérité !

Je m'interrompis, consciente d'être allée trop loin et un silence pesant nous sépara, jusqu'à ce que je ne souffle :

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû en arriver là.

Il s'approcha de moi, les yeux baissés.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu as raison, j'ai réagi sans chercher à comprendre et je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir cette lettre mais j'ai vu l'enveloppe et ... tu comprends, moi je ne suis qu'un vagabond et il serait logique que tu me préfères un homme respectable.

Je ne savais pas si sa dernière remarque m'indignait ou m'attristait le plus. Il doutait bien plus de lui-même que de moi ! Je me contentai de lui répéter :

- Tu sais, maintenant que je te connais, les hommes respectables m'indiffèrent totalement et surtout, je pense que tu mérites autant si ce n'est plus de respect que tous ces messieurs réunis.

A ces derniers mots, il rougit et nous ne reparlâmes jamais plus de ... Sam grâce à qui, Sirius m'avait dévoilé involontairement que je ne lui étais pas indifférente, ce qui me réjouis. Cette petite dispute avait eu son bon côté !

Fin du septième chapitre

Avant les réponses aux reviews, je veux encore une fois remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait l'honneur de m'avoir ajoutée à leur « author alert list » !

Réponse aux reviews

Dreyd, ouf !tu ne lui en veux pas à mon Angelina ! Tu vois, eux aussi semblent apprécier ton credo, qui leur convientà ces deux-là, le temps n'est pas de leur côté, alors ils mordent la vie à pleines dents.

Un cœur d'artichaut mon Sirius ? pourquoi tu dis ça ! maintenant Angelina va le surveiller comme du lait sur le feu !

Merci en tout cas, bisous !

M4r13, tout d'abord, non ! il est absolument hors de question que tu t'appelles Angelina même pour une seconde ! et c'est valable pour toutes les autres !

Oui, tu vois, elle suit tes conseils, elle en profite au maximum !

Concernant les dialogues, c'est vrai qu'ils semblent un peu précieux parfois, c'est sûrement également dû au fait qu'ils débutent leur relation. Tu les trouves bien là ?

Merci encore pour tes conseils pratiques mais aussi littéraires, bisous !

Britany monça a bien l'air d'en être une en effet !

Pour connaître sa réaction, il va falloir attendre et lire la suite, je sais, c'est pas très original comme réponse, désolée, et merci d'avoir laissé un mot !

Wallen, c'est à mon tour de glousser ! oui, les reviews ça me fait glousser et alors ?

Heureuse d'avoir pu te faire oublier le mauvais temps pour quelques minutes ! Mes personnages sont comme tu le dis semblables et complémentaires et plus j'écris, plus cela me paraît évident. Les transporter sur une île ? quelle drôle d'idée ! (elle est pas un peu voyante, wallen ?) et concernant le non happy end, ben en fait, je crois que oh, Titania.M attend ! désolée !

Merci beaucoup pour cette review aussi réjouissante que la fin de mon chapitre précédent, je t'assure !

Titania .M, waou ça c'est une review dynamisante ! la fin de mon chap frisait la perfection vraiment ? ok, je redescends de mon petit nuage !

Je suis contente de t'avoir fait sourire, le seul problème avec ce genre de sourires c'est qu'il ne faut croiser personne parce qu'il faudrait expliquer la raison de ton air béat et là …

Ils se ressemblent en effet, pourquoi Rowling ne les a pas fait se rencontrer ! Elle ne doit pas aimer le Siri autant que nous !

Merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère avoir encore évité les clichés avec ce chapitreà bientôt !

Ellyana, merci d'être venue me lire !

Tu as raison, nos fics ne sont pas vraiment complémentaires mais en lisant ta « lettre à un ange », j'avais été frappée par quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Merci encore pour ton motà bientôt peutêtre

Alpo, merci ! euh... par contre, je suis désolée, toi qui voulais une suite rapidement, mais bon, on ne fait pas comme on veut, j'espère au moins que tu ne seras pas déçue !

Siriel, oh ! toi aussi tu veux être à la place d'Angelina ça alors ! mais ce n'est pas possible !

Oui, ils ne demandaient que la bonne personne pour les apprivoiser, ils étaient faits pour se trouver (comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?)

Prends ton temps pour reviewer, après tout, je vous ai bien fait attendre moi, sorry !

Magaliocha, merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, biz à toi aussi !

Alixe, très bien ce chapitre 11 ! je ne sais plus lequel parlait d'une pendule mais c'était mon préféré, bizarre non ?

Sirius fait battre plus d'un cœur ! c'est Angelina qui ne va pas être contente !

Merci pour ton passageà mercredi !

Evil Milou, je suis vraiment ravie que ça t'ait plu, voici donc la suite !

Merci d'être passée par ici !

Bloub, un grand merci à toi d'avoir laissé un petit mot à chaque chapitre !

Ouf ! tu as aimé la présentation d'Angelina, tant mieux parce que l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage n'est pas des plus facile. Eh oui, je la fais voyager en Magicobus, il faut bien qu'elle connaisse ce luxe ! Ce chapitre réponds à deux de tes questions à savoir si son bouquin se vendait bien et quand rentrait le grand frère, par contre, tu me poses une colle, son nouveau livre parle de Moldus, encore, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi à un thème précis, il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas très concentrée sur son travail pendant cette période !

Tu trouves qu'elle ne pose pas beaucoup de questions, c'est vrai qu'elle ne cherche pas les détails, elle était convaincue de l'innocence de Sirius avant même de croiser le gros chien noir. Cela explique en partie sa non curiosité et tu as sans doute raison, elle se laisse aussi guider par ses sentiments et ses intuitions.

Tu as bien compris, une fois face à elle et pris sur le fait, Sirius ne peut qu'avouer son intention de fuir, heureusement qu'elle s'est réveillée !

Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, et voici la suite !


	8. Un passé très présent

Bonjour à tous ! L'excellent et très pratique mode d'emploi pour ce site merveilleux mais totalement anglophone qu'est créé par Alixe et Lisandra est à présent disponible à l'adresse suivante :

ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr

De l'inscription à la mise en ligne d'une fic en passant par les incontournables reviews, tout y est, et en français s'il vous plaît ! Alors n'hésitez pas ! Leur travail est vraiment remarquable et mérite des félicitations !

Si vous aussi souhaitez faire connaître ce guide très pratique pour ceux qui ont quelques problèmes avec l'anglais ou même la mise en page, il suffit d'ajouter FanFiction – mode d'emploi à vos auteurs favoris soit le : 577456 et le tour est joué !

Merci de faire passer l'info, c'est important !

Disclaimer : certains personnages, lieux et mots sont la propriété intellectuelle de Mrs Rowling, mais Angelina, sa famille et son histoire sont à moi.

Chapitre 8 : Un passé très présent

Malgré ses aspects positifs, cette dispute aussi infime quelle fut, m'avait quelque peu ébranlée et j'espérais bien ne pas avoir à retenter l'expérience de si tôt, même si, la réconciliation avait été plus que réconfortante. L'état d'évadé de Sirius n'était déjà pas facile à gérer, il valait mieux éviter d'ajouter le poids de querelles stupides à la tension qui m'oppressait de temps à autre.

Janvier avait beau être aussi froid et neigeux que d'ordinaire, nous reprîmes avec plaisir les promenades que nous affectionnions tant, peut_-_être en partie parce qu'elles nous avaient permis de nous rencontrer. J'avais renoncé à travailler et appréciais pleinement les sorties en compagnie de Sirius, tantôt silencieux et gambadant autour de moi, tantôt sous sa forme humaine quand nous étions certains que personne ne pouvait nous apercevoir. Rien de tel que de s'aérer l'esprit pour oublier les Détraqueurs et autres articles diffamants de La Gazette du Sorcier ! Nous choisissions des endroits discrets à l'abri des arbres et plutôt retirés afin de pouvoir guetter sans être vus d'éventuels arrivants. Sirius se moquait gentiment de mes jumelles moldues ainsi que de plusieurs de mes habitudes comme la cuisine sans baguette et mon entêtement à préférer la marche à pieds au transplanage, mais on ne renie pas la moitié de sa vie en un coup de baguette magique.

Toute la famille de ma mère est Moldue, nous avons donc dû nous adapter hors de l'école à une vie ordinaire et à présent que je pouvais utiliser la magie sans aucune contrainte, je persistais à découper moi_-_même mes légumes et goûtais volontiers à la fraîcheur de l'air sur mon visage en me rendant au village ou à la gare.

Je faisais preuve d'une prudence que je voulais infaillible et que Sirius qualifiait d'excessive, ainsi, j'avais recommencé avec réticence mes apparitions régulières aux Trois Balais et dans les boutiques de Pré_-_au_-_Lard et j'allais même jusqu'à approuver du bout des lèvres la présence des gardiens d'Azkaban si, par hasard, au détour d'une conversation on me demandait mon avis sur la question. Cela m'obligeait à produire des efforts surhumains pour contenir ma rage et ma frustration.

Sur le chemin du retour, je surveillais attentivement mes arrières de peur d'être suivie et mon humeur massacrante s'exprimait librement une fois ma porte franchie.

« Je ne peux plus supporter tous ces gens qui crachent leur venin sans savoir de quoi ils parlent ! Est_-_ce qu'il leur arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps ? Est_-_ce qu'ils se posent la moindre question avant de juger ? Non. Ils préfèrent garder leurs œillères et suivre la voie qu'on a tracée pour eux ! C'est tellement plus simple : si c'est écrit dans le journal, alors c'est forcément la vérité … »

Quand la pression retombait, Sirius m'offrait un sourire las et désabusé en me prenant dans ses bras, visiblement touché par mes récriminations et se hâtait d'attirer mon attention sur un sujet plus léger comme le prochain match de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui devait être imminent par exemple.

_-_ Je vais retourner le voir jouer. Non, ne dis rien, je resterai plus en retrait cette fois ! Je suis sûr que l'Eclair de Feu lui convient très bien.

Chaque samedi matin, et quoique je puisse dire, il sortait de bonne heure, espérant à chaque fois que celle_-_ci serait la bonne.

Il revenait plus tard, désappointé et refermé sur lui_-_même pour quelques instants douloureux.

La nuit qui précéda le premier samedi du mois de Février, je fus éveillée par les marmonnements de Sirius toujours endormi. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, il parlait souvant dans son sommeil. Généralement il me suffisait de l'enlacer pour l'apaiser mais cette nui_-_là, il parla de plus en plus clairement et de plus en plus fort puis s'agita violemment. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, je parvins à le sortir de son cauchemar le plus doucement possible. Il s'assit brusquement, essoufflé et les yeux exorbités. Je l'entourai de mon bras et après avoir calmer sa respiration, il me fixa, le regard teinté d'une détermination farouche presque effrayante puis il me dit :

_-_ Il faut que je le retrouve ! Il faut qu'il paie pour ce qu'il leur a fait ! Puisque le chat n'a pas réussi à me l'amener, c'est moi qui irai le chercher.

Ensuite, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Je tardai à le rejoindre. Je l'entendais faire les cent pas dans le salon et après une âpre hésitation je n'y tins plus et descendis à mon tour. Quand je me glissai sans bruit dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, Sirius s'était finalement recroquevillé sur le canapé. Il était là, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et la tête dans les mains, comme un enfant apeuré où craignant une menace. L'impuissance familière qui accompagnait immanquablement ses moments d'accablement m'assaillit. Les dents serrées et la gorge nouée, je pris place à ses côtés au cas où ma présence pourrait alléger cette sourde culpabilité et ce besoin vital de vengeance qui le dévoraient.

Sans une parole ni un regard, il se lova contre moi et serra fébrilement ma main. Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de me submerger.

Après un bref silence, il murmura :

_-_ Cela ne finira jamais ! Tant que Pettigrow sera en liberté, tant que je devrais vivre caché comme un criminel en fuite, je ne verrai pas cesser ces cauchemars.

_-_ Mais tu ne vas pas pénétrer à nouveau dans le château n'est_-_ce pas ?

Au_-_delà de sa détresse, la question m'avait échappé et j'avais resserré mon étreinte comme s'il risquait de se volatiliser sur le champ. Je savais parfaitement que même s'il ne le ferait pas immédiatement, je ne pourrais pas le retenir éternellement mais je comptais bien repousser cette périlleuse échéance. S'il voulait retrouver un semblant de paix, il devrait tout faire pour se venger de la trahison de l'homme qui se disait leur ami et ce malgré mes craintes peut_-_être égoïstes et mes prières pour le garder auprès de moi à l'abri du danger.

Il soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit rien, évitant un mensonge inutile. Nous finîmes par remonter nous coucher pour une fin de nuit sans réel sommeil, nous réfugiant l'un vers l'autre pour tromper l'implacable réalité.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se leva d'un bond en se souvenant qu'on était samedi et se hâta de se préparer. Le cauchemar et les préoccupations de la nuit avaient fait place à l'excitation impatiente qui précédait ses escapades vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher sa fragile gaieté, j'essayai d'apprivoiser inutilement l'anxiété qui me gagnait à chacune de ses sorties qui devaient l'entraîner trop près de l'école ou du village.

Nous terminions tranquillement notre petit déjeuner en bavardant du probable match, lorsque trois coups sonores contre la porte me firent sursauter. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter, puis cogna comme un tambour dans ma poitrine.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, imitée par un Sirius extrêmement pâle. Dans un réflexe, j'attrapai sa tasse et la jetai précipitamment dans l'évier.

Je file ! Souffla_-_t_-_il, à plus tard !

_-_ Non ! Attends ! Promets_-_moi que tu seras prudent.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis m'embrassa passionnément, comme s'il me donnait un baiser d'adieu. Un peu déstabilisée, je continuai cependant :

_-_ Et promets_-_moi que tu n'essaieras pas de t'introduire dans le col …

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase. Le gros chien noir se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de derrière qu'il ouvrit de sa patte, avant de disparaître dans l'air clair et frais.

Les coups reprirent et je refermai derrière lui à contrecoeur en maudissant intérieurement l'importun qui aurait pu nous coûter très cher.

_-_ J'arrive ! Lançai_-_je d'une voix étonnamment maîtrisée comparée aux battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Qui cela pouvait_-_il être ? Les rares personnes qui me rendaient visite m'en avertissaient toujours avant … C''était probablement un habitant du village … Et si c'était quelqu'un du ministère qui recherchait Sirius ? Si quelqu'un l'avait vu lors de l'une de nos promenades ? J'aurais peut_-_être dû le retenir, après tout, personne ne connaissait le rapport entre lui et le chien errant …

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à déverrouiller la porte. J''inspirai profondément en tournant la poignée n'osant pas affronter le regard de mon visiteur matinal qui s'écria :

_-_ Ah, enfin ! Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que j'attends dehors !

Je me décidai à ouvrir de quelques centimètres.

_-_ Eh oui, c'est moi ! reprit la voix féminine d'un ton enthousiaste cette fois.

Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement et à la voix, succéda le visage radieux de mon amie Fostine. Rassurée mais toujours furieuse, je m'efforçai de dissimuler ma mauvaise humeur et ma terreur à peine évanouie derrière une expression de surprise.

_-_ Fostine ! Ben ça alors, si je m'attendais !

_-_ Tu sais, c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise et celle_-_là est particulièrement réussi, non ? dit_-_elle dans un sourire triomphant qui se changea en une moue dubitative, qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

_-_ Un fantôme ? Non, il n'y a pas de fantômes ici, dans la Cabane Hurlante oui, mais ici … ici il n'y a que moi …

Je m'apercevais trop tard que mes paroles étaient pour le moins confuses et que je me tenais toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, comme si je recevais un représentant indésirable. Je m'effaçai pour la laisser entrer et elle me sauta au cou, en bonne vieille amie qu'elle était. Je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte.

Il s'était produit tant de changements en moi en si peu de temps sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, lors de sa première visite j'avais été enchantée de passer quelques jours avec elle et aujourd'hui, je n'étais même plus capable de l'accueillir convenablement, c'était pourtant toujours Fostine, mon amie et confidente …

Après cette rapide introspection, je lui offris mon meilleur sourire.

_-_ Viens, entre !

_-_ Alors, cette surprise ? J'ai quelques jours de libres et je me suis dit, ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas vu ma meilleure amie, je vais aller passer mes vacances avec elle. Je sais que tu es très seule dans ta maison au milieu de nulle part mais je suis là pour t'apporter des nouvelles du monde civilisé et surtout pour qu'on profite d'un peu de temps entre filles, comme avant.

Cette tirade me laissa sans voix. En six mois, Sirius était entré dans ma vie et l'avait complètement métamorphosée. Sa présence suffisait à combler ma solitude et les quelques nouvelles du monde qui se débrouillaient pour me parvenir me satisfaisaient amplement.

En six mois, j'avais définitivement cessé de ressembler à toutes celles de mon âge, toutes mes amies qui avaient une vie « normale » avec certes, quelques blessures, quelques déceptions et quelques passions aussi mais était_-_ce comparable avec le tournant étrange et intense qu'avait pris la mienne ? Bien entendu, j'étais consciente que mon jugement manquait singulièrement d'objectivité, c'était cependant une évidence qui me sautait aux yeux pour la première fois et au lieu de m'effrayer elle me permit d'éloigner pour un temps les ressentiments que m'inspirait cette visite impromptue.

Fostine était face à moi, rayonnante et avide de m'apprendre tout ce que j'avais eu l'indécence de rater.

Elle commença donc à me faire partager tout ce dont elle était au courant sur toutes sortes de gens et de choses qui me laissaient curieusement indifférente. Etais_-_je devenue profondément égoïste ? Seules quelques nouvelles concernant des personnes dont j'avais été proche et que j'avais perdu de vue retinrent mon attention.

Après un discours interminable, Fostine s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de son thé refroidi et pour reprendre son souffle.

_-_ Et toi ? Finit_-_elle par demander.

Prise au dépourvu je me contentai d'un : « oh heu … moi, oh tu sais, la routine … » trop vague pour tromper mon amie.

_-_ Et c'est tout ? Pas d'homme à l'horizon ? Comment va ce Jeff qui vend les fruits et les légumes ?

_-_ Oh Ted ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Je préférai détourner la conversation sur John et Fidelia qui s'installaient à Londres tout en sachant pertinemment que Fostine ferait tout pour ramener un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur sur le tapis, et dans ce cas précis, ma vie sentimentale. Si elle mordait à l'hameçon du « il n'y a vraiment personne » elle me ferait une liste détaillée des qualités de tous les jeunes et beaux célibataires qu'elle côtoyait.

J'avais repoussé plus ou moins subtilement ses assauts et le reste de la journée me prouva que notre amitié avait encore de beaux jours devant elle. Nous partagions toujours une complicité qui m'étonna, et, grâce à son sens de l'humour particulier, je réussis même à me détendre un peu, même si, la nuit suivante, je dormis très mal. Sirius n'avait fait aucun signe. Avait_-_il eu la chance d'enfin voir son filleul jouer ? Où se cachait_-_il par ce froid ?

Le lundi matin, Fostine m'obligea presque à me rendre présentable pour aller au village. A l'entendre, rien ne pourrait me faire plus de bien que de voir plus souvent d'autres sorciers surtout quand je ressemblais à une fille. Peu convaincue mais n'ayant aucune excuse pour refuser, je cédai et achetai même quelques nouvelles robes dans la boutique où elle m'entraîna, ma coquetterie endormie ayant été piqué au vif par ses remarques. Il faut également dire qu'à côté de la jeune femme sophistiquée qui m'accompagnait je faisais pâle figure.

Nous déjeunâmes dans un petit restaurant très agréable et je me pris à regretter de ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec Sirius …

A peine avais_-_je cessé de songer aux sorties publiques que nous n'aurions peut_-_être jamais, que des bribes de la conversation de nos voisins de table m'interpellèrent.

_-_ Oui, tu n'en as pas entendu parlé ? Sirius Black s'est à nouveau introduit à Poudlard ! Il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter mais c'est un de ses camarades qui a failli y passer. En se réveillant au milieu de la nuit, il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec Black et son couteau …

Ma tête se mit à tourner et des fourmillements parcoururent mes mains.

_-_ Et alors ? Ils ne l'ont pas eu, sinon ça se saurait !

_-_ C'est ça le plus fort ! Il s'est enfui sous le nez de tout le monde …

Il avait réussi à fuir, il avait réussi à fuir … Je me répétai cette simple phrase et m'y accrochai de peur de défaillir.

Par chance, Fostine avait choisi ce moment pour s'absenter et quand elle revint elle s'empressa de me faire part de sa discussion avec l'une des serveuses de l'établissement.

_-_ Alors comme ça, le criminel le plus recherché de tout le Royaume_-_Uni rôde dans les environs, peut_-_être même tout près de chez toi et tu ne m'avais rien dit ? Moi, à ta place … Angelina, ça ne va pas ? Tu es plus blanche que la nappe !

Je m'étais levée, contenant difficilement la colère qui gonflait mon cœur.

_-_ Je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien.

_-_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? J'avais prévu de voir d'autres magasins mais …

_-_ Non, reste ! Je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie, je vais me reposer.

Sans ajouter un mot, je traversai la salle à grandes enjambées, payai nos repas et une fois dehors je transplanai à quelques mètres de la maison.

Je n'avais aucune envie de dormir et je ne trouvai rien d'autre pour évacuer mon malaise que de marcher.

J'allai droit devant moi sans but précis, d'un pas rapide et décidé, ressassant les derniers événements. Le cauchemar de Sirius, l'arrivée de Fostine, et maintenant, ma pire crainte qui se réalisait … Tout s'était enchaîné si vite !

Il fallait que je trouve une explication à fournir à la perspicace Fostine que je ne pouvais pas blâmer davantage, mais mon désir le plus cher était d'apercevoir une paire d'yeux brillants ou une ombre furtive, une silhouette familière. Je priai le ciel de toutes mes forces, mais après quelques heures d'errance désespérée, sans croiser ni homme ni chien, je me résignai à revenir sur mes pas.

La fatigue avait pris le dessus sur tout autre sentiment et j'arrivai devant ma porte totalement vidée de toute énergie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Fostine se rua sur moi en s'écriant d'une voix aiguë :

_-_Mais où étais_-_tu passée ? J'étais sur le point d'avertir quelqu'un ! Quand je suis revenue il y a déjà … En fait juste après ton départ, je suis montée dans ta chambre pour voir si tout allait bien et tu n'étais nulle part ! Tu aurais pu au moins laisser un mot !

Je faillis m'emporter à nouveau en lui répliquant que j'étais assez grande pour aller où bon me semblait sans l'avertir si cela me chantait, mais l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage stoppa net mon élan et une bouffée de culpabilité envers cette amie qui avait fait des centaines de kilomètres pour me voir et qui n'était pas censée avoir une autre opinion que tous les autres sur Sirius empourpra mes joues.

_-_ Oh excuse_-_moi ! J'ai eu besoin d'air et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_-_ Tu sais, si tu voulais être seule il fallait me le dire, j'aurais pu comprendre ! Par contre, si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris, parce que là, j'avoue que je sèche… Enfin, si tu veux bien m'en parler …

_-_ Oh ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est à cause des deux gars à la table derrière nous … ils jugent et parlent et cela m'a énervé c'est tout …

_-_ C'est à cause de ces deux idiots que tu t'es mise dans un état pareil ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Je ne veux même pas savoir de qui ou de quoi ils ont dit du mal. Tu devrais les ignorer à l'avenir, ça m'embête beaucoup que tu te sois rendue malade pour ces …

Je fus soulagée de l'entendre dire cela. Elle n'allait plus me poser de questions sur mon comportement et je n'avais même pas eu besoin de lui mentir, un mensonge par omission ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge …

_-_ Oui, je sais que tu as raison, mais il y a des jours ou on est plus sensible que d'autres. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laisser tomber toute à l'heure et aussi de ne pas t'avoir dit où j'allais.

Là, je ne mentais pas du tout, j'étais très irritable et angoissée ces trois derniers jours et j'étais sincèrement navrée de mon attitude à son égard depuis son arrivée. Elle me scruta encore quelques instants puis ajouta :

_-_ Allez, je te pardonne, mais il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à te trouver un compagnon ! Je connais un jeune homme qui vient de s'installer pas très loin d'ici, tu pourrais peut_-_être lui montrer quelques endroits qui te plaisent, il s'appelle Hubert et …

_-_ Hubert ? Oh non, je crois que je ne suis pas un excellent guide touristique ! Et Hubert ! C'est le prénom de mon grand_-_père !

Comme je l'avais pressentit, elle me vanta la situation d'Hubert, l'humour de Paolo, le charme anglo_-_saxon d'Andrew et même les superbes fesses de Diego. Je lui assurai de réfléchir à ses propositions de rendez_-_vous arrangés en songeant que l'homme qui avait pris tant d'importance en si peu de temps avait un charme fou, un humour incomparable quand il le voulait et que ses fesses pouvaient sans aucun doute rivaliser avec celles de ce Diego, malheureusement, je ne dormirais pas avec lui ce soir encore …

Fostine devait me quitter le mercredi soir pour aller skier dans les Alpes avec des amis. Elle passa la soirée précédant son départ à me supplier vainement de partir avec elle. Moi, je passai cette même soirée à refuser poliment mais fermement tout en fixant sans grand espoir l'obscurité à travers la fenêtre du salon. A plusieurs reprises, je fus sur le point de lui confier ma relation avec Sirius mais je reculais à la dernière seconde. Avais_-_je le droit de lui faire porter le poids du secret ?

Le lendemain, je la reconduisis aux Trois Balais en fin d'après_-_midi afin qu'elle emprunte la cheminée pour se rendre chez un certain Bob.

Nous nous promîmes de nous écrire et elle souffla pour la dernière fois les prénoms de ses amis célibataires à mon oreille avant d'entrer dans les flammes vertes de l'âtre.

Le pub était désert mais la patronne m'invita cependant à m'asseoir et à prendre quelque chose si je le désirais. Elle prit place face à moi et lança cordialement une conversation :

_-_ Ces Détraqueurs ! Ils font peur aux clients ! Vous voyez, il ne fera nuit que dans une heure à peine et ils sont déjà tous chez eux. Depuis dimanche, ils sont terrorisés à l'idée de rencontrer l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban ou pire, Sirius Black. Vous vous rendez compte que je l'ai très bien connu, il était si charmant et drôle ! Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse … Enfin ...

Elle s'interrompit et je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Après un thé fort, elle sortit à ma suite. Les gens ne sortiraient plus à présent, elle pouvait donc fermer. Elle fit un bout de chemin avec moi, me parlant gaiement de tout et de rien, se souciant guère de la brièveté de mes réponses.

Soudain, d'un même mouvement, nous nous arrêtâmes et elle s'exclama :

_-_ Ah ! Te revoilà toi !

Elle se tourna vers moi et reprit :

_-_ N'ayez pas peur, il n'est pas méchant, il est même plutôt méfiant, il m'arrivait de lui donner à manger mais je croyais qu'il était parti, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas revu par ici.

Il avait surgi devant nous, plus hirsute que jamais.

Il nous observa, puis s'approcha de moi très lentement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres.

_-_ Oh, c'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça, d'habitude, il reste à distance ! Essayez de le caresser, il ne vous fera rien !

_-_ Je ne crois pas que …

_-_ Si, essayez, s'il ne veut pas il s'éloignera c'est tout, vous ne craignez rien !

Je fis quelques pas en avant et ma main effleura sa tête. Il ferma les yeux un court instant puis détala en aboyant.

_-_ Vous voyez, je crois qu'il vous aime bien. Bon, nos routes se séparent ici, à bientôt peut_-_être !

Je la saluai et dérogeant une nouvelle fois à ma curieuse habitude, je transplanai vers ma demeure.

Fin du huitième chapitre

Réponse aux reviews

Britany LovArt, oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, pour simplifier. Merci d'être passée.

M4r13, j'aime bien ton résumé en effet ! Oui trop chou le Patmol, même dans ses petites crises de jalousies qui mettent un peu de piquant dans la vie … mais je crois que même sans ça, la leur va devenir plus pimentée ! Bisous et merci de m'être aussi fidèle, à bientôt !

Dreyd, ta review résume bien en effet ce que j'essaye de faire passer. Quelques chapitres un peu hors du temps et petit à petit quelques détails qui rappellent que Rowling en a décidé autrement concernant ce pauvre « chien fou ». Tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir le côté tragique de cette histoire, mais il faut faire comme Angelina et Sirius, vivre l'instant présent ! Je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question sur le transplanage, et oui, elle est comme ça Angelina ! Bisous, je pense à toi pour le concours, merci d'être toujours là !

Bloub, (j'attends que tu ailles relire ta review  Bon, je fais comme si tu étais revenu. Pour son bouquin, on peut dire qu'il se vend plutôt bien pour un dans le genre, il est sur les Moldus quand même ! Pour la nourriture qu'elle achète à Pré-au-Lard, personne n'y fait vraiment attention, après tout, elle a le droit de recevoir qui elle veut chez elle sans que les habitants du village n'en soient au courant, sa famille par exemple. Pour la dispute, … je ne l'ai pas fait durer bien que j'y aie pensé moi aussi. Mais il y a d'autres choses plus graves qu'une lettre d'un ancien petit ami non ? Enfin, tu verras ! Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'état de Sirius quand il rencontre Harry, j'ai tout prévu, et j'espère que tout ira bien ! Merci pour ta review, je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite !

Titania.M, coucou ! Là, j'imagine que tu n'as pas tant envie de sourire que ça, d'abord parce que j'ai mis … plus de trois mois à mettre la suite, mon dieu … et ensuite parce que le chapitre n'est pas très drôle. Comme je disais à dreyd, vous êtes plusieurs à noter que la fin ne sera sans doute pas un happy end, alors profitons du temps présent ! Si c'est le côté tragique de l'histoire qui en fait en partie l'une de tes histoires préférées … (grand sourire béat pour moi aujourd'hui) cela fait au moins un point pour continuer dans ce sens, il y a aussi la vraisemblance qui joue un rôle là-dedans et la Mrs Rowling qui n'aime pas Sirius mais ça, c'est une autre affaire. Pour la poudre de cheminette, je pense que ce chap. explique le comportement d'Angelina, et je ne sais pas si cela marche d'un pays à l'autre, je pense que non, un océan c'est quand même assez vaste, mais cela n'engage que moi. Je te remercie pour ta review qui est, comme d'habitude, une sorte de friandise particulièrement agréable… ne t'inquiète pas, il est plus de deux heures du matin ! Biz et à bientôt !

Meli-Melo, waoo ! Que de compliments ! merci beaucoup, je crois que je suis toute rouge là ! Toi aussi tu sens la tragédie grecque arriver ? Bizarre … En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de m'avoir rajouter dans tes alerts, moi aussi j'attends la suite des aventures de Tia avec impatience, merci encore !

Evil Milou, milles excuses pour toi qui demandais si ardemment la suite, désolée, et merci beaucoup d'avoir mis un mot ! Et toi ? Où en es-tu dans tes écrits ? Oups, j'espère que je n'avais pas oublié de te rajouter dans mes alerts, mais je pense que c'est fait, je vais tout de suite voir ça !

Karen, MERCI d'être toujours fidèle !

Siriel, alors là, c'est à moi de m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à ajouter ce nouveau chapitre ! Et une review ça fait tellement plaisir que même six mois après, elle est toujours la bienvenue. Un bonheur presque sans nuages, et une triste fin qui approche… je me rends compte que je les épargne sans doute beaucoup pour ça, ils méritent bien un peu de paix non ? (Mouais, ben le prochain chapitre va être plus …) ouf, j'ai réussi à m'arrêter à temps. Angelina doute toujours d'elle-même et donc des sentiments de Sirius à son égard, et puis, les preuves qu'on est aimé ce n'est jamais négligeable ! Merci de prendre du temps pour me lire et me reviewer, fais-le quand tu peux, cela ne pose aucun problème, bisous !

Takoma, bienvenue, et merci pour tous les compliments, je peux te dire que ta review est en quelque sorte le coup de fouet qui m'a fait me remettre à taper le chapitre sur l'ordi ! Merci encore et à bientôt peut-être !

Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier encore une fois pour vos encouragements, le prochain viendra avant trois mois, enfin … j'espère, je ferai tout pour !

Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent mais ne laissent pas de commentaires, mais sachez qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour le faire et que tous sont les bienvenus.


	9. Irréversible choix

Bonjour à tous !

Rien de ce que je pourrai dire n'excusera le temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps en vous racontant ma vie. Je suis vraiment désolée de cet énorme retard qui vous obligera peut-être à relire la fin du chapitre précédent, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer : Certains personnages, lieux et mots appartiennent à Madame Rowling mais Angelina sa famille et son histoire sont à moi.

Chapitre 9 : Irréversible choix

Sirius était sain et sauf. Il avait pris le risque de m'approcher malgré la présence de Madame Rosmerta et je comptais bien lui dire ma façon de penser à ce sujet dès qu'il arriverait. … Ils ne l'avaient pas eu et c'était tout de même le plus important …

Tel était, à peu de choses près mon cheminement intérieur, tumultueux et désordonné, alors que je marchais de long en large devant ma porte.

Je l'attendis ainsi, guettant nerveusement le moindre signe qui annoncerait qu'il approchait. Il tardait à se manifester et sournoisement, le doute s'insinua dans mon esprit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà là ? J'étais pourtant tellement sûre qu'il viendrait … Et si son apparition était seulement due au hasard ? S'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir me rejoindre ?

Le léger bruit du martèlement de ses griffes sur le sol gelé interrompit le flot de mes pensées contradictoires, voire absurdes. Son élan l'emporta jusque dans le vestibule et je claquai aussitôt la porte derrière moi.

Quand je fis volte-face, il se tenait là, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter. J'esquissai un mouvement vers lui et il me rejoignit en deux enjambées.

Comme à mon retour après les fêtes de Noël, nous nous étreignîmes longuement en silence, ré apprivoisant fiévreusement le corps de l'autre comme deux amants trop longtemps séparés.

Ce qui nous avait éloigné l'un de l'autre n'étaient pas tant les quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler, mais surtout les événements qui s'y rapportaient.

Quand la raison eut repris le dessus sur les sens, elle éclipsa peu à peu la joie et le soulagement de le revoir vivant et libre. L'attente angoissée qui me rongeait depuis la discussion que j'avais surprise à Pré-au-Lard se rappelait soudainement à ma mémoire et remplaça l'incroyable bien-être qui me réchauffait toute entière à peine une seconde auparavant.

Je me levai, fis un pas en arrière et fixai Sirius dans les yeux, l'inquiétude lancinante de ces derniers jours se muant en une colère croissante.

- Tu es allé à Poudlard, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher !

- Oui ! J'ai vu le match ! Harry a été extraordinaire ! Il a même réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus en forme de …

- Je ne te parle pas de Quidditch ! M'écriai-je les yeux étincelants d'une fureur devenue incontrôlable, je te parle de ce que racontent tous les sorciers du coin et sans doute même les journaux ! Tu t'es introduit dans le château samedi, avec un couteau ! Tu te rends compte que s'ils t'avaient capturé …

Je me tus et l'attirai contre moi, essayant de chasser de ma tête les Détraqueurs et leur manière très particulière de faire revenir les prisonniers sur le droit chemin.

- Mais ils ne m'ont pas eu, dit-il entre deux baisers, et je ne l'ai pas eu moi non plus d'ailleurs ce sale rat, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Je m'écartai brusquement de lui.

- Tout ça aurait pu très mal finir, ils disent partout que tu voulais tuer Harry et que c'est un autre élève que tu as surpris dans son sommeil. Déjà qu'ils te considèrent comme coupable, tu pénètres dans l'école avec une arme, ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir leur prouver ton innocence.

- Mais c'est Croûtard que je cherche ! Si au moins je l'avais attrapé, mes amis seraient vengé et être pris m'aurait été complètement égal, je paierai pour un crime que j'ai commis cette fois, lâcha-t-il d'un air cynique.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, cela ne m'aurait pas été égal à moi ! Excuse-moi si j'ai peut-être l'air égoïste, mais ils disent que s'ils te trouvent, les Détraqueurs pourraient t' …

Les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge et j'enfouis mon visage contre son épaule.

- Je connais l'ampleur du danger mais je ne renoncerai pas. Je ne peux pas renoncer.

Il me serrait contre son cœur, embrassant mon front et mes cheveux, comme si la conversation était close. Je le repoussai à nouveau.

- Tu ne vas pas y retourner ?

La question n'attendait évidemment pas de réponse. Sirius ne reprit pas immédiatement.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, et quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je ferai tout pour le retrouver et lui faire payer sa trahison. C'est à cause de lui qu'Harry est orphelin et …

- Tu es donc vraiment prêt à devenir un assassin...

La fatalité de cette phrase m'atteignit plus violemment qu'une gifle alors qu'elle me narguait pourtant depuis le premier jour. Comment avais-je pu me voiler la face à ce point ? Il venait juste de me répéter presque mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait déjà affirmé à plusieurs reprises, et moi, j'avais continué de faire comme si les paroles ne deviendraient jamais actes, comme si le simple fait de nier retiendrait sa main. Certes j'avais peur quand il sortait, je redoutais sans cesse qu'il ne croise la route de Pettigrow mais jamais je n'avais approché de si près ce que cela impliquait. Oui, il le recherchait, oui, il était parvenu par deux fois à défier les protections magiques de Poudlard, oui, il envisageait réellement de tuer Pettigrow. Il était prêt à passer du même côté de la barrière que l'homme qu'il haïssait et méprisait tant. Le pensais-je incapable de franchir le pas ? Ou était-ce plus confortable de croire qu'il ne le ferait pas … Et qu'est-ce qui m'avait aveuglé ainsi ? Ce n'était quand même pas cette foutue naïveté qui accompagne généralement l'amour et qui me berçait tout bas de trompeuses illusions ! Qui étais-je pour croire que je le dissuaderais d'accomplir le dessein qui l'avait sorti d'Azkaban ? Pauvre Angelina qui caressait secrètement le fol espoir que quelques mois et de doux sentiments pouvaient étouffer un tel besoin de vengeance et surtout effacer de tels remords …

Complètement abasourdie, je murmurai pour moi-même :

- Quoiqu'il t'en coûte ... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'en coûterait à moi si je ne devais jamais te revoir.

Dans son regard, j'aperçus une profonde tristesse résignée qui fit vite place à la détermination farouche que je lui connaissais si bien et qui me disait : « crois-tu que je puisse vivre en paix en sachant Pettigrow en liberté ? »

- Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de te rendre justice ?

- La justice, parlons-en ! Elle ne m'a pas été d'un grand secours jusqu'ici. Que Pettigrow disparaisse, ça, ce serait juste et puis, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je me rende en espérant qu'ils daignent écouter ce que j'ai à dire, même s'ils avaient Peter sous le nez, ils m'accuseraient encore de magie noire, ou de je ne sais quoi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils me renverraient tout de suite d'où je viens, ou même pire.

Au comble du désespoir je m'obstinai :

- Mais il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen ! Si au moins personne ne t'avait vu, avec ce couteau en plus ...

Il soupira et je préférai abandonner cette voie sans issue.

- Cela n'a pas été facile d'attendre de tes nouvelles sans rien faire, je t'ai cherché pendant tout un après-midi.

- Pas évident pour moi non plus, je t'assure, je me suis imaginé mille discussions avec mille personnes qui te voulaient toutes du mal mais apparemment, je me suis trompé.

Son expression avait changé. Il me détaillait maintenant de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu as quand même trouvé le temps pour t'acheter une nouvelle robe, ou peut-être que c'est ton visiteur qui te l'a offerte ?

L'incrédulité me coupa le souffle pendant un instant.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ma robe ? On était en train de …

- Je sais qu'on parlait d'autre chose, mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui est venu te rendre visite, c'est normal non ?

- Rien d'inquiétant, sinon je te l'aurais dit tout de suite.

- Oui, ça j'avais compris !

- ça alors ! tu me fais confiance pour ce qui touche à ta vie mais tu t'inquiètes dès que je reçois quelqu'un, c'était mon amie Fostine et j'étais bien obligée de faire comme si de rien n'était pour éviter ses soupçons. Je ne t'ai pas regardé partir de gaieté de cœur, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pris quelques jours de vacances au soleil !

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on soit passé à une telle conversation si rapidement et même Sirius troqua son air boudeur pour un visage plus sérieux.

- Tu as raison, je suis stupide, encore une fois.

Il cligna des yeux et reprit :

- Tu sais, pour Pettigrow il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je suis le seul à pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans cette triste histoire.

Il me tourna le dos et se mit à arpenter la pièce à grands pas. Je l'appelai, d'un ton implorant.

- Sirius, regarde-moi, parle-moi !

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de porter cela avec moi. J'ai essayé de renoncer aux précieux instants de bonheur que tu m'as offerts, mais j'ai fini par me convaincre que tu n'aurais pas à en souffrir. J'avais tort.

Il fit une pause, son regard grave fuyant le mien.

- Je vais faire ce qui sera le mieux pour toi, même si cela me coûte plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, parce que je dois te protéger et parce que je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose que tu as pourtant le droit de me demander.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une très longue semaine, la porte se referma sur Sirius, me laissant seule avec mon désarroi. Tout avait été si bref, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de le retenir, Sirius était sorti de ma vie sans même un adieu.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je franchis le seuil à mon tour en courant, les yeux brouillés de larmes et je me lançai à sa poursuite. Je m'entendis crier désespérément quelque chose comme « Sirius attends-moi ! » mais mes appels voilés de sanglots se révélèrent vains. La baguette tendue pour éclairer ma route, je courus droit devant moi à en perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me trahissent.

Effondrée sur le sol dur et froid, le goût amer des regrets plein la bouche, je demeurai là, perdant conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, ruminant les faits, persuadée de ne pas avoir assez considéré les choses de son point de vue.

Les étoiles brillaient déjà depuis longtemps quand mes yeux se tarirent. Alors, lentement, je me relevai engourdie et complètement épuisée.

Je ne pus m'assoupir que par intermittence et dès l'aube, je m'agitais déjà fébrilement dans toute la maison. J'avais eu beau tourné et retourné notre échange houleux de la veille des centaines de fois dans ma tête, me répétant que je ne pouvais rien faire pour Sirius, qu'il avait raison quand il pensait que nous devions à présent chacun suivre des chemins différents, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à l'accepter. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais attirée vers Sirius comme un papillon vers la lumière et je le retrouverai, quitte à me brûler les ailes. Cette nuit qui aurait dû m'éloigner de lui me signifiait au contraire que j'étais prête à l'accompagner et à le soutenir quoiqu'il doive faire. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours su mais qu'il m'avait fallu un choc pour l'admettre, il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin.

J'entrepris donc de le chercher méthodiquement et sans relâche. J'avais bon espoir de le croiser mais voudrait-il m'écouter ? Et s'il m'écoutait peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas sur sa décision …

Je parcourus calmement les environs, inspectant systématiquement chaque buisson, chaque lieu où Sirius se rendait régulièrement, sans résultats. Je fis une brève halte pour un déjeuner sur le pouce et repris mes investigations.

A la tombée de la nuit, exténuée et grelottante, je renonçai à poursuivre, du moins jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Le lendemain, la journée fut identique à la précédente, les recherches infructueuses n'altérant en rien mon obstination acharnée. Pourtant, au crépuscule du jour suivant, l'abattement se mêlait à la fatigue et m'inspira l'image d'un Sirius solitaire, errant à des kilomètres de moi.

La nuit fut très longue mais au matin, j'étais à nouveau sur les traces de Sirius, qui, contrairement à ce que m'avait soufflé mon imagination, ne lâcherait pas celles de Pettigrow tant qu'il lui serait possible de les suivre. A peine l'espoir m'était-il revenu qu'une autre pensée plus terrifiante et réaliste que les délires nés de mon épuisement s'imposa à moi. Sirius ne voulait pas être découvert. Le fait de m'avoir quittée ainsi ne l'avait pas entraîné dans toutes ces réflexions qui me tenaient éveillée et qui m'avait conduite à ce point de non retour.

Cette dernière conclusion paraissant être la plus probable, je regagnai ma demeure, scrutant machinalement les alentours. Mon regard finit par se poser sur la maison qui semblait m'attendre, bienveillante et familière.

Quelque chose dans son apparence pourtant était différent. Je ne pouvais pas encore dire quoi, et je sortis ma baguette par précaution. Quand je fus assez proche, je le vis.

Sur le perron, était assis un homme, les bras autour des genoux, le visage masqué par un rideau de cheveux noirs.

Je me jetai près de lui, l'entourai de mes bras et le serrai de toutes mes forces, me jurant de le garder à mes côtés.

Il était si pâle que ses yeux écarquillés semblaient démesurés dans ce visage amaigri.

- Il fallait que je te revoie une dernière fois, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, je ne pouvais pas t'effacer de ma vie comme ça, je ne t'ai même pas dit adieu ! Ce matin, je t'ai regardé partir. J'avais décidé de te laisser tranquille, et je me suis assis là pour t'attendre …

- Chuuut ! J'ai cru devenir folle ! Depuis quatre jours je bats la campagne pour te ramener et moins je te trouvais, plus je me perdais. Plus je me perdais plus je te cherchais pour que tu me retrouves … Enfin … tu comprends ce que je veux dire …

- Pas en détails, mais ça me plaît assez.

- Tu plaisantes ! Ça ressemble à ce que j'écrivais et que j'appelais « poésie » quand j'étais encore à l'école !

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous deux, et mon cœur s'en trouva d'un coup plus léger.

Le long regard qui suivit scella une sorte d'accord tacite qui nous permettait un moment de répit.

Après quelques jours d'une douillette quiétude, il fallut pourtant aborder de nouveau l'épineux sujet et en venir à bout.

Sirius eut du mal à croire que j'accepterais tout et cela sans condition. Il eu beau me faire un tableau des plus noir de la situation et des conséquences désastreuses qu'il pourrait s'en suivre, je tins bon, et j'allai jusqu'à lui demander de ne plus se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de moi, qui agissais de mon plein gré et en connaissance de cause . Nous parvînmes à clore la discussion en sachant très bien qu'elle était de celles qui finissent toujours par refaire surface un jour ou l'autre. A ce moment, nous préférâmes cependant nous consacrer à rattraper le temps perdu, plus conscients que jamais que nous volions à la vie ce qu'elle se refusait à nous donner.

Nous profitâmes d'un peu plus de deux mois d'un quotidien qui frôlait la perfection, confortablement installés dans la bulle protectrice que nous nous étions construite, barrière bien dérisoire contre le monde extérieur mais ô combien rassurante. Dans les bras de Sirius je nous sentais invincibles, capables de tout affronter, de surmonter les pires épreuves.

Ce ne fut pas l'une d'elles qui m'obligea à m'éloigner de Sirius vers la fin du mois d'avril, mais une demande de mon frère qui m'appelait auprès de lui et de Fidelia dont la grossesse exigeait qu'elle se repose le plus possible. Le Médicomage qui la suivait lui conseillait d'éviter de pratiquer la magie autant qu'elle le pouvait et John avait naturellement pensé à moi pour venir leur donner un coup de main et veiller sur son épouse, les parents de celle-ci habitant toujours en Afrique du Sud.

Je quittai Sirius à contrecœur, lui promettant de lui écrire et de revenir passer mes week-ends auprès de lui dès que je le pourrais.

Cette dernière promesse me fut malheureusement intenable. John ne comprit pas pourquoi je voulus rentrer chez moi à la fin de la première semaine que j'avais passée en leur compagnie. Il m'assura que je pouvais rester, que leur intimité n'en souffrirait pas et que je n'avait personne qui m'attendait, pas même un chat ! Cette dernière remarque me tira une grimace apparemment comique et comme aucune excuse ne se présentait à mon esprit, je n'insistai pas. J'écrivis une longue lettre à Sirius, lui donnant des tonnes de raisons pour expliquer une absence qu'il ne me reprocha pas. Ma seconde tentative de le rejoindre se brisant contre la bonne volonté de mon frère pour me garder près d'eux fut la dernière. Je ne me voyais pas inventer un mensonge à John qui, si c'était possible, se montrait encore plus coriace que Fostine en matière de dénicher la vérité derrière une entourloupe mal ficelée. Je me résignai donc à ne pas voir Sirius durant le séjour que je fis à Londres. Heureusement, veiller sur Fidelia et m'occuper de la maison me laissait assez de temps libre pour écrire un peu, ce qui retint mon esprit là où se trouvait mon corps.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi, dans l'attente des missives de Sirius, qui se faisaient de plus en plus courtes, de plus en plus rares.

Taraudée par l'inquiétude, je résolus de rentrer ne serait-ce que quelques jours, ma dernière lettre n'ayant toujours reçu aucune réponse. Je préparais déjà une raison valable pour momentanément les quitter, quand j'appris une heureuse nouvelle, tant pour la future mère que pour ma réticence à devoir mentir. Monsieur et Madame Jones étaient parvenus à se dégager de leurs nombreuses obligations et étaient attendus pour le premier jour du mois de juin, autrement dit pour le lendemain.

L'arrivée tardive du message eut l'effet d'une petite bombe et plongea la maison dans une effervescence telle, que nous ne fûmes pas trop de deux pour convaincre Fidelia de ne pas trop en faire.

Je quittai tout ce petit monde quelques jours plus tard, non sans en avoir informé Sirius.

Tourmentée par son silence qui en disait long, je préférai le transplanage à tout autre moyen de transport, et débarquai directement dans mon salon, échevelée et le souffle court.

Avant même d'ouvrir les volets, je me hâtai d'aller vérifier la mangeoire pour les oiseaux qui avait fait office de boîte aux lettres à plusieurs occasions déjà, et qui se révéla vide. Même s'il ne m'avait pas écrit aussi régulièrement que je ne l'avais fait, Sirius avait au moins récupéré et lu le courrier qui lui était destiné. Il ne me restait plus qu'à reprendre les activités qui m'avaient retenu à Londres, les tâches ménagères !

Je m'employai à aérer, nettoyer et ranger pendant tout le jour, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil par l'une ou l'autre des fenêtres.

Sirius ne se montrait pas. N'ayant précisé la date exacte de mon retour, je ne m'en étonnai pas, m'interrogeant cependant sur ces faits et gestes qui le retenaient loin de moi.

Il était plus de minuit et je veillai encore sur la terrasse, retardant le moment d'aller me coucher. J'attendais sans plus d'espoir, aussi, je me décidai à rentrer, quand le bruit d'une course rapide me fit sursauter.

Quelqu'un venait dans ma direction, et ce n'était certainement pas un chien.

Ma crainte grandit encore quand je reconnus l'homme qui fonçait droit sur moi.

Je me précipitai vers lui en m'écriant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne …

- Ecoute-moi, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je dois partir, tout de suite ! Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Mais …

- Plus tard !

-Attends, je vais prendre …

- Non, on n'a pas le temps !

Et sans ajouter un mot, il m'entraîna à sa suite. Je jetai un sort par-dessus mon épaule pour fermer la maison et accélérai davantage le pas pour le rattraper.

Il me conduisit sur une colline éloignée et je n'avais pas encore repris mon souffle que je le vis. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une monture tout à fait courante, un hippogriffe était sagement attaché à un arbre, fouillant le sol de son bec acéré. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, autre chose d'encore plus frappant attira mon attention. C'était comme si j'avais remonté le temps. Le Sirius qui se tenait devant moi avait l'air de s'être évadé la nuit dernière. La peau sur les os, les cheveux emmêlés, il ressemblait presque trait pour trait à la première image que j'avais vu de lui dans le journal. Un détail cependant faisait toute la différence. La lueur inquiétante qui animait ses yeux ce jour-là s'était éteinte.

Dans sa hâte de fuir, il ne remarqua pas mon trouble.

Il s'impatientait aux côtés de l'animal, la main tendue pour m'aider à grimper sur son dos. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas, indécise. Il me fit signe d'avancer quand je balbutiai, encore déconcertée :

- Je ne peux pas le monter comme ça ! Je dois le saluer avant !

- Si tu crois qu'on a que ça à ...

Il s'interrompit, un éclair de compréhension traversant son regard.

- Le saluer, bien sûr !

Je m'avançai prudemment vers l'hippogriffe, me remémorant mon cours théorique qui assurait combien ces créatures étaient susceptibles et m'inclinai profondément devant lui, redoutant sa réaction. M'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux, je fus soulagée de le voir s'incliner à son tour.

-C'est bon, je vais t'aider à monter maintenant.

- Non, je dois lui caresser le bec !

- Viens je te dis ! On doit partir !

Je tendis cependant la main et flattai l'animal avant de prendre appui sur celle de Sirius.

Une fois qu'il eut pris place devant moi, je m'accrochai à sa taille de toutes mes forces, la peur du décollage n'étant pas la seule raison à cela, et nous regardâmes la campagne rapetisser au fur et à mesure que l'on s'élevait.

Nous quittions Pré-au-Lard et Pettigrow, La Gazette et les Détraqueurs, je ne connaissais rien du pourquoi de tout cela mais j'en savais au moins le comment. En souriant, je me retournai et fis un signe de la main à la lune, notre seul témoins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me revoilà avec des réponses un peu modifiées à toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, mais avec plus de 5 mois de délai, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir laissé un commentaire, je ne le répèterai jamais assez, c'est vraiment ce qui me motive à écrire, oui, même si je tarde à mettre la suite !

M4r13, Tu sens la fin arriver, et tu n'es pas la seule, mais pourquoi ? Il reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire ! Merci en tout cas d'être toujours fidèle au poste, bisous !

beru ou bloub, (introduit plus ou moins involontairement dans ma fic), on s'est déjà expliqué en privé ! Mille merci et encore désolée pour mon inattention …

Alixe, merci pour ton mot ! Et encore merci pour tes fics qui sont un vrai moment de plaisir !

Takoma, tu voulais une suite rapidement, (l'auteur est rouge de honte et ne sait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner), merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour l'attente.

Evil Milou, tu étais très compréhensive la dernière fois pour mon retard, le seras-tu encore celle-ci ? Un énorme merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont ravi, je ferai bien entendu un passage sur ta page sur fictionpresse, et pas parce que je veux faire oublier ces 5derniers mois !

Meli-Melo, merci merci merci ! Je ne sais pas si tu me liras, vue que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles ni de toi ni de Tia (je crois qu'elle aura compris le message-là, hi hi !) alors, à bientôt j'espère !

Dreyd, merci pour cette review qui a réussi à m'émouvoir, et pourtant comme tu le dis, on connaît la suite … Bisous !

Titania.M, toi aussi tu penses déjà aux mouchoirs bizarre … J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur ! Pour ce qui est de suivre fidèlement les livres, j'essaye de ne pas commettre d'erreurs trop grossières, déjà que je ne laisse pas croupir Siri dans la Forêt Interdite comme le fait Mrs Rowling, c'est la moindre des choses ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'imagine que cette fin-ci te fait plus sourire que celle de la dernière fois je me trompe ?

Britany LovArt, une mordeuse de mots ? Je ne connaissais pas mais j'aime bien ! Merci de toujours en laisser un !

Karen, tu te demandais ce qu'il allait advenir du couple Sirius/Angelina, je peux te dire que pour l'instant, ils sont à des dizaines de mètres du sol, et à la vitesse que je mets pour publier, ils y sont encore pour un certain temps ! Merci à toi aussi de me suivre depuis le début, bizzz !


End file.
